Misspent gifts
by SMAK101
Summary: One day in detention Lucy meets four kids like her, misunderstood. They start a band to prove that money and popularity isnt all that matters. They face bullies, rival bands, rude critiques, personal problems. But they form an unlikely friendship, and maybe more. please escuse any spelling errors i suck at it, its been decided, its going to be lucy x zeref
1. Chapter 1

_**Normal POV**_

Lucy never liked her school. The teachers were great, the food wasnt so bad, and she criculum was really good. What she diddnt like were the people in it. Just because ur poor and cant afford any of the other things the other students could, diddnt mean that you were any less.

But in Fiore Academy, all that seemed to be the only thing that mattered.

Lucy walked through the halls to her locker. Once she got there she looked around. When she decided it was safe she opened her locker to get her books. She sighed in relief as she closed her locker. No Pop's today so far.

she turned around and ran into the hard chest of the exact person she diddnt want to see. She groaned,_ so much for Lucky Lucy, huh?_

"Well if it isnt our favoret little nerd! Luigi!" the male voice that belonged to her long time tormentor, Natsu Dragneel.

"Wow, Luce. Diddnt even try to do anything with your hair today huh?" A white haired girl chuckled evilly. Lissanna Strauss. How she ended up the way she is, was a mystery to Lucy. Lissannas older sister was Mirajane Strauss. The nicest, kindest, most careing women Lucy had ever met.

Lucy unconsiously put a hand to her hair which was in a messy bun on top of her head. What they diddnt know was that Lissanna was right. This morning, Lucy woke up late, and her family wasnt any help. She was in a hurry grabbed her clothes and left the house, putting her hair in a bun on the way to school.

Natsu laughed, "Yeah Luigi. Anyway, dont want to be late for class do you, nerd? Go run along before i change my mind and lock u in the janitors closet again,"

Lucy shivered. She hadnt been found till after lunch and had to explain to the school bored, and council, why she had missed all her morning classes.

She quickly walked past the teens and speedwalked through the halls to her first hour.

She had English with , or , as he wanted his students to call him. He was one of her favoret teachers, not only because she loved English and writing and reading, But because he was like a brother to her. She had known Fried and his group of friends, all also teachers at the school, ever since her mother had passed. They were like the family she never had, At least till she met Mustache Man, and his 'spirtits' as they called eachother. Mostly because they lifted everyones spirits when they were around.

At least thats what it was like for Lucy.

She had made in just in time, and walked to her desk in the back, next to her best friends Levy McGarden. She and Levy had become friends in the seventh grade after they were the only ones who had read 20 books, and went to the 'celebration' the teachers were having for the students whp had read 20 books that year.

"Hey Lucy-chan!" Levy greeted her. Lucy smiled to her hyper Blue haired friend.

"Hey Levy-chan," She sat down and pulled out her note book.

"Oh my god! Ive got to tell you about what book i saw at The Stowaway! It was the one we've been waiting for forever! You know the one with the girl and boy and it has some guy named Valentine in it! I cant rememeber what it is called and ive read the series along with you! Oh man now this is gonna bug me all day. Damn!" Levy scowled at herself mumbling under her breath.

Lucy giggled at her friend, "Um, Levy-chan? How many cups of coffee have you had today?"

Levy looked at her friend with her eyes glazed over as she thought to herself, "Umm... well i made a cup when i woke up. I drank that then drank two more. I had a study nite and stayed up till five in the morning so i only got and hour so i needed the boost. On the way to school i stopped at Quick Trip and got a large Cappachino, whith carmel and whipped cream and chocolate and this hazlenut-"

"okay class quiet down, i have a special announcement." Fried said. The class silenced and he went on whith the announcement, "As you all know, I alway have a beguinning of school project. And since its already been two months in i thgink its a good time to start. So i have a suprise. We are going to be having another class join us for this project. You will be put in groups of 4, two from this class, and two from the other. When the class gets here we will announce the project topic and groups,"

Levy was practicall jumping in her chair, "Do you think they will have one person from each House?"

Oh God, Lucy hoped not. You see Fiore academy had Had special groups all the students were in that they called Houses. Lucy laughed when she first heard about them, because she thought they had ripped off Harry potter. But Levy explained it to her. There were Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasis, Mermaid heel, Sabertooth, and Fairytail. During the entrance exams you have to take a test which decides which house your put in.

But Lucy thinks its based on your personality. Lamis Scale, had all the brainics and wierd kids, Blue pegasis was filled with playboys, sluts, really pretty or handsome kids. Mermaid heel had only girls. Sabertooth was filled with snobs and people who thought they were better than everyone else. And Fairytail had a bunch of rich people. Sabertooth and Fairytail werent that diffrent To Lucy. Both are filled with mean, snooty privilaged people.

The there was the select few people who the board and council thopught diddnt fit an any of the Houses. They are call ed The Solo's. Lucy is one of these people. She and the other Solo's shared a dorm in the west area of Magnolia. Lucy found it stupid that all the dorms were so far away from the school.

All the other houses had really nice dorms. Decorated acording to the name of the House and the inhabitants of the House. Fairytail was in a nice red brick building with a bar and stage in the Main hall. Sabertooth was ll yellow, gold and silver. Lamia scale was green and had the best library Lucy had ever seen, some of the students feel bad for her and let her in. Mermaid heel was decorated like any girls dream. Blue pegasis looked like a castle. And last but not least was the Solo House. Since there was so little few people in it they shared with the school staff, or the 'Spirits' Mentioned earlyer. They all helped around school, some were teachers, others were custodians. It diddnt matter to Lucy that she shared livingQuarters with the school Staff, they were all nice and she was glad that Mustache Man let her stay there.

Being good friends with the president of the school board had its perks. But theres only so much he can do.

Fried opened the door and said, "Are they ready?"

The person outside yelled, "SHUT UP BRATS!" Lucy cringed along with therest of the class. It was the male PE teacher Gildarts, "Yup, there ready,"

Fried nodded and opened the door to allow the class to come in. When Lucy saw which class it was she groaned. Levy looked over to her blond best friend wit a worried look. She knew about the bullying Lucy got. She was In the Fairytail house so she heard them talk about her alot and she even got teased for being freinds with Lucy. But Levy diddnt care, Lucy was her friend no matter what.

The students who walked in were Erza Scarlet, president on the student council, Gray Fullbuster, Native Exibitionist of Fiore academy, his brother Lyon Vastia also and exibitionist, Hibiki Lates Biggest playboy of Blue pegasis, Sting and his faternal twin brother Rogue, known as th e twin dragon slayers of sabertooth, mostly because if they worked together there is no sport they couldnt win at. Merudy, Wendy, and Romeo, skipped 8th grade. Jellal, Erzas childhood friend, ex-boyfriend, and now sworn enemy (long story) and one of the triplets, Kagura, toughest girl in the whole school, at least second toughest, Minerva's the toughest. She scares even the dragon slayers of the football team, and Yukino, One of lucys fellow Solo's.

"This is 's Economics class. She has genersously let us have them for the time being," Fried said happily smiling while clapping his hands anime style. Lucy and Levy sweat dropped, "Okay so the assignment is for you all so go out to town and write an essay on one of the shops, places, monuments, something that you think makes this town special. You will have to make a powerpoint and present it to the class before christmas. That gives you two months. Now i will announce the groups. Group one, Merudy, Sting, Jet, Sherry. Group two, Juvia, Hibiki, Ultear, Gray. Group three, Erza, Mystogan, Arania, Rogue. Group four Lyon, Wendy. Bacchus, Cana. Group five, Kagura, Levy, Miverva, Jenny. Group six, Yukino, Jellal, lucy, And Natsu. Okay, now that the groups are a decided, please get with them and get started,"

Lucy was laying her head on her desk with her sould flyying out of her mouth anime style. Levy was worried but knew she would be okay so she went to her group. Lucy diddnt notice Yukino sit next to her.

"Uhh... Lucy-san? are you okay?" She asked poking at the dieing girl.

"Yeah, just give me a minuet," Lucy mumbled. She had to work in a group with Natsu. At least it wasnt his whole group.

He sat up and sighed. Today just wasnt her day.

"So Luigi, since we are parners, you can do all the work and i can just put my name on it!" Natsu sadi happily sitting backwards on th chair in front of lucys desk. Lucy had a tic mark on her forehead but before she could say anything Jellal beat her to it.

"No, Natsu. you will do your own fair share of the work. As will Yukino and I." He said. He was the vice president on the council.

Lucy gave him a tiny greatful smile. He smiled back. Lucy had to admit that Jellal was very attractive, as was almost every boy in Fiore academy. Almost.

It was awkwardly silent so Yukino broke it, "S-so what should we do the assinment on?"

"how about the market? they are famous for their fish!" Natsu suggested.

Jellal rolled his eyes, "You have been hanging around that stupid cat of yours too much,"

"Hey dont disrespect Happy! he is a great cat!" Natsu sadi angerily standing to look Jellal in the eye. The blunett was a good 5 inches taller than him though.

"That 'cat' as you call it, is the most lazy, annoying, thing i have ever seen. And why the hell did you dye it blue? The dye isnt good for animals you know" Jellal sadi in a monotone voice looking bored, while Natsu looked pissed.

"Take that back you ass hole!" Natsu yelled getting everyones attention.

Lucy looked around. Jellals lookalike brother just stoof there with an amused look on his face and he sat back in his seat, his hands find ing the back of his blue head, hair held beck by a grey bandana. Erza looked like she was going to puch someone. Fried had left the room.

She decided it was time for her to intervien, "Umm guys, can you please not fight? we'll get in trouble and wont get to start the project,"

"Shut up nerd, this doenst involve you," Natsu said not even looking at her.

Jellal looked mad now, "Dont talk to a girl like that! who gave you the right to talk to a woman like that?"

Natsu looked annoyed now, "She's a stupid nerdy Solo, along with the stupid white haird Solo,"

That pissed Lucy off, "Look here Dragneel," Natsu loked at her like she had gone crazy, maybe she had. Everyone was dumbfounded that she would talk like that to natsu dragneel, Team of the football team, most aggressive guy in school, and her bully, "I dont care if if you call me names and talka baout me like that, but when it comes to my friends you leave them the hell alone,"

Everys jaws dropped. They have never heard someone curse al natsu except for the exceptional few who he hung out with. And too go along with that they had never seen Lucy so mad before. This was why Levy diddnt tell Lucy about poeple messing with her for being her friend. Lucy had a whole diffrent side to her tat not many got to see. It was the true side. She is very protective of her friends, same as Natsu. Thatw as probubly the only thing they had in common.

"What did you just say bitch?" Natsu said in a calmly angered voice. All his attention now on the blond.

Lucy diddnt back down. Whe she was in dark Lucy mode, no one but a seclect few could get her out of it, "I sadi dont _fuck_ with my friends, Flame brain,"

"What give you the right to talk to me like that?" Natsu yelled.

"The moment you disrespected my friend. I thought you were all about _nakama_ and all that? Or is that only with _your_ nakama? Look here everyone! Natsu is a selfish bastard who only cares about hismelf!" Lucy yelled to the class.

Natsu balled his hand in a fist and was about to punch Lucy when Fried came back. Just as he was about to swing Fried yelled, "What the hell is going on in here!"

Everyone scrambled to find thier seat, except Lucy and Natsu who stayed where they were. Natsu was staring at Fried like he wanted to rip his head off. Lucy hadnt rermoved her eyes from the pink haired boy.

"Lucy? Natsu? Whats going on?" Fried asked walkeing towards them.

Lucy answered not looking away from the teen in front of her, "Fire ass here was threatning my friends and i was just taking care of him,"

Fried lost all the color in his face and ran to Lucy, "Lucy? Luce, Lu! Snap out of it! you dont want to fight . You are just caught in the moment,"

Lucy diddnt budge. FRied started to freak out. everyone was confused. Why was freaking out about lucy being pissed? how did Lucy go from the shy quiet nerd to the loud, bad attitude, bad ass?

"Uhh... uhh..." Fried closed his eyes and thought.

Natsu had returned his attention to Lucy and now they were having a staring contest. If looke could kill they would both be 6 feet under still having the staring contest.

"AH-HA!" Fried adi happily and stepped next to Lucy, "Hey Lucy, Loke's looking through your underwear drawer again,"

Lucy seemed to snap out of it, "WHAT! I thought i locked it!"

Lucy had a look of utter horror and annoyence.

"Well seems like we've hot Luce back. But since both you and Mr. Dragneel invocked this fight im afraid im goning to have to give you both detention, for the next week." The green haired man said giveing them both a slip. they groaned, "Or you can pitch in and help Taurus and Virgo with all the school chores,"

Lucy smiled and saluted taking the paper and waking back to her seat. once she was sitting she layed her head on the table. _Yup, Lucky Lucy._

_**soooo im sorry its pretty long. i was creating suspense till we got to the detention part! gihi! but yeah, i have a gtreatr idea for this story. i kind of got my insperation from lemonade mouth. its not going to be like it just maybe the band part you know? but yeah, who do u think should be in the band? im gonna make Lucy, be in it. But im going to make Natsu in the rival band.**_

_**im not sure why i made Natsu a bad guy in this, i just thought it might be fun writing him as a mean jerk, u know? its just something i cant see Natsu being so i wanted to check it out... if that made any sense...0_o **_

_**But yeah im working on my other stories, i just havent had the time, my crazy sister has to have the computer all the time ugggg.**_

_**YUP YUP YUP**_

_**R&R please, and im still debating on who Lucy should get with, it can pretty much be any guy in the story, except for Fried (and yes i checked that is how his name is spelt), Laxus, any of the older guys, and Romeo. but yeah other than that im up for shippings! **_

_**thank you my good people, love yall**_

_**^3^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I dont own fairytail, **_

_**The afters own the song Myspace girl**_

_**Gajeels POV**_

i walked throught the school. Students Scurried away from me, and who could blame them? My awesomeness was just too much for them. I know im scarey lookin' I try to be that way. Its better to keep people a safe distance from you.

I kept walking. hearing my boots hit the tiles. I turned the hall with my locker on it and saw the usual. Salamandar picking on Bunnygirl, along with witchbitch. Damn. Cant they cut the chick a break? I watched as they laughed at the blond and her run down the hall.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the rest of the world like i usually do. I closed my locker to see the blue haired shrimp there practically jumping in her spot, "Shit Shrimp, have enouhgh coffee?"

The bluenette smiled, "Yup my usual three cups and some. How you doin Gajeel?"

I smirked at the shrimp. She was like she always was, hyper and energetic. Thats what i love about her. Shes the only one who actually had the balls to talk to me in elementary school. and she kindof stuck to my side. Shes like the little sister i never had. shes the only one im even remotely emotional around. her and my cat Lily. Our friendsship started when she was being bullied by Dragneel in the first grade. Damn Salamandar, all ways gonna be a dick. i told him off. She asked for me to protect her and i said sure, as long as she did my homework and helped my on stuff i diddnt know and its been like that ever since. Im not the smartest person, hell i dont give a rats ass about school, i only come because Metalicanna would kick my ass if i missed any days (that he knows of), plus i had to watch over Shrimp here. Especially after she started hanging with Bunny girl.

I grunt and she nodds. She understands me, "Hows you and speedy?"

She blushed and i laughed, "W-what do you m-mean?"

i raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on. You dont expect to lie to Big Bri Gaj are you?"

she huffed, "we are fine. We kissed the other day,"

I pat her on the head and wealk down the hall, "Good for you shrimp,"

Levy walked with me, "What about you and, what was her name?"

"Lauran," I told her.

"Yeah what about her?" Levy asked.

i shrugged, "Whats to tell?"

"Well! how'd the date go!" she asked me loudly. i dringed.

"Damn quitel the hell down. If you want to know about how much sex i diddnt get you just have to ask," i say with a smirk as she blushed red.

"T-thats not what i was asking!" she says.

"well, fine. All i know is that we arent going a second date," i say as we near her class.

"Aww... too bad. i want you to find someone, so you wont be so pissy," She said and walked to her door.

"Pissy?" I ask. she just smiles and goes in her class. i walk away to my class and see Bunnygirl pass me and go into the same room Levy had. i shook my head and keep walking.

The hall were almost empty as the bell rang. I walked into the bathroom and took out a flaks and a cigarett. A ba dfhabit i knew i had to get rid of. but as for now, im going to enjoy it till i get caught.

I took a swig from my flask and taste the bitter taste of vodka. It wasnt bad. i had to remember to tell Cana she did good this time. When i was on my second cigarett a green haired teacher came in and saw me. , right hand man to Laxus Dreyer, Vice Pricipal.

I smirked as he stood straight and spoke, "Ah, . In the bathroom like usual. I think you know where this is going."

He wrote on a paper as i just watched him, he sighed. This was a usual thing for us, "Why do you do this Gajeel? i know you are smart, why not use that evil brain of yours for good?"

I smirked taking the paper, "Not nearly as fun that way,"

''Fine just make sure your at detention. And it says _all week_, so its everyday this week." Fried said and walked out of the bathroom. I just smirked. I liked detention, gave me time to practice. Plus if i know right, Nites gonna be there, like always. I swear he lives there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked through the empty halls to the music room. they had detention in there because the part of the school that had detention was ruined when me and salamandar got in a fight. Titania had to get involved then the stripper then Gildarts and even Laxus. Long story short, its being renovated.

I diddnt mind though, i liked the music room. Not that i would tell anyone that.

I opened the door and raised an eyebrow at who was in the room. we had some newbies. Or one newbie, at least ive never seen her in here before. Bunnygirl. I walked over to my usual spot in the back corner away from the window. I stred at who else was in the room.

there was Bunnygirl, Salamandar, Nite, as i thought, Minerva, nothing new there, Eye brows, hes not here often but has been here a couple times, Nobarly. One of the blue haired brothers, they all look alike to me, oh wait no, thats just the way they were born. I chuckled at my own joke. Orga, dick head, and Ultear.

"Okay, i need some help who wants to help?" asked in his loud booming voice. Some people actually raised thier hands. "Okay, Natsu, Nobarly, Ultear, Orga, and Yuka, Follow me,"

I was suprised Bunnygirl diddnt go. I saw Natsu wisper something in the bolnds ear as he walked past her and i noticed her tense up. What hads he said? Maybe thats why she diddnt go, because he was. That Salamandar is a real jerk.

Once they had left Jura told us, "I know i can trust you guys, youve been in here alone enough,"

I ock slauted to him and he left. I saw Bunnygirl relax once the door closed.

Minerva walked over to me and sat down next to me. I had gotten pretty close to the bitch, she was in here just as often as me or Nite, "Hey Gajeel. Get caught smoking again? Or was it the liqure this time?"

I smirked, "Nah, Smockin' Fried aint gonna do anything but give me a damn detention. Once he actually had a lite with me. Bet his class drove him crazy,"

Minerva laughed. She noticed Bunnygirl sitting there alone. Im pretty sure im the only one who knows the real Minerva. She seems like a cold stoned bitch to everyone, even the ones in her own House, Sabertooth, But if you get to know her you know shes just a little girl trying to be tough.

She wakled over to Bunnygirl. I saw the blue haird tattoo face watch her the whole time. _whats with him?_

"Hey," I hear Minerva say. Bunnygirl jumped suprised but then calmed when she saw it was Minerva. I was shocked. Most people would get scared and not even look in her direction.

"Oh, hu, hi," The blond said going back to staring at nothing in front of her.

"What are you in for?" Min asked.

The other girl just shrugged, "Got in a fight with Natsu,"

I raised my eyebrows at her. She got in a fight with Lava breath? Damn, shes got more balls than i thought.

"Dragneel?" Minerva asked as if she couldnt belive it, Lucy just nodded, "Wow. so who won?"

"Fried stopped before a puch could be thrown. But with the way Lucy was i bet she could have beat that pink haird's ass" Tattoo face replied.

Lucy looked at him suprised, and blushed, "I wouldnt say that..."

"Wait a minuet. What made, little nerdy Lucy want to fight big bad Natsu?" Minerva asked.

"He disrespected my friend. i snapped, thats all," Lucy said. I could tell she was hoping the conversation would drop. but of course it diddnt.

"Yeah what was up with that? Fried had to say something to knock you out of it, it was as if you were in a trance," Tattoo face said leaning forward in his seat.

"Well Jellal, people say i have another side to me, but i dont even know it. Levy calls it Dark Lucy. But i just dont eve know im doing it. The whole thing this morning, i dont remember it, i only remember him being rude to Yukino, then i blacked out and Dark Lucy took over," Lucy said still looking in front of her.

Nite was interested now. He had come out of his dark corner by the piano.

Tattoo face, or Jellal as Bunnygirl had called him, got up and and sat next to her putting a hand on the back of her chair, i was fine where i was, i had amazing hearing.

"So your saying your have alternate personaltities?" he asked.

Lucy blushed at the sudden closeness but answered, "I dont think its an alternate personality, because its still me, its just... i would rather call t bipolar,"

Minerva had a hand to her chin in thought, "Well Lucy, Im Minerva, i hope we can be friends,"

Bunnygirl just stared at her hand, I smirked. Knowing Minerva, andyone would react that way.

"Dont worrie i dont bite," Minerva said with a smile. It was a sincere smile that not many have seen, probubly only the poeple in this room have seen that smile.

Lucy gave a small smile and shook the older girls hand.

I yawned, "Well this is all good and great but im going to practice if you dont mind,"

I walked over to the siver and black drums, grabbed my drum sticks from my back pocket and sat down. It felt good to be behind these again. It wasnt really a secret that i could play the drums. People just diddnt care enough to know.

"You can play the drums? Levy diddnt tell me that," Bunnygirl said tilting her head to the side cutely._ Wait! cutely? what the fuck? I dont find her cute!_

I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head, "Yeah well she doesnt know,"

"Well then..." Bunny said.

"And your not going to tell her. What happenes in the detention room. Stays in the detention room. Right guys?" I ask Minerva and Nite.

"Hell yeah!"Minerva sayd happily while Nite just nodded. He doesnt talk when there are new people.

I start off with an easy beat, as MInerva wakls to the bass under some boxes of sheet music. She starts playing a mellow sound. I knew what song we were playing. It was one i have wrote the firts time i talked to her. She's a sophmore while im a junior, like Tattoo face. I actually think Bunny is the yungest one here.

We keep playing while Tattoo fcae picks up the acoustic guitar that was on the teacher desk. He started playing along and it sounded pretty good. I wish i had words to the music. Im good at the melody part not te word part. Im not very creative in writing. Ask anyone. It really pisses Levy off.

I diddnt even notice Nite stalk to the piano and start playing. I was too lost in the music. Suddenly i hear some humming comming from the desk area. I open my eyes and see Bunny girl there sitting in her seat with her phone out typing really fast while humming. I shook my head and went back to my music.

i heard a soft voice start to sing words.

_i saw you once, it was enough, you asked me what i wanted i want you, but i perlied, ill have some fries, so mesmerized, my heart was over driving through._

_i saw your name and unashamed, i searched 500 miles to find, any clue just as to who, ive fallen for , cause youve got me and ive got time._

_I saw your picture on myspace baby someday, maybe someday we can turn it into our space baby, i dont care how long it take, im saving space in my top 8, for you._

_The second time, you were so nice, i love the way you told me to enjoy my day, but i know what you meant to say instead, was that you wanted us to run away,_

_i said lets go, ill pack my clothes just promis me youll wear the red shirt that you have, you look so cute when your confused, you backed away and asked me how i knoew about that,_

The voice was louder now, and Lucy was tapping her foot to it as she kept her fingers moving. She had nowgotten the attention of not just me but Minerva who was smiling like an idiot, Jellal who was smileing softly and Nite who was just staring at her with his red eyes. She seemed completely oblivious to us and kept singing.

_i saw your picture on my space baby someday we can turn it into our space baby, i dont care how long it takes, im saving space in my top 8 for you,_

she stopped singing. and still typed on her phone. The music died down, and we all stared at eachother with wierd smiles. Except me of course. No way in hell was i gonna smile like some idiot.

Minerva threw the bass to the ground and ran to Bunnygirl knocking her over, "OMMYGOSH! you sing great Lucy!"

Lucy tried to get out of the sophmores grasp, "c-cant...b-b-breath!"

MInerva screamed and let go of the poor blond who sta on the ground dizzily.

"Lucy are you okay?" Jellal asked crouching next to her. She nodded, "Minervas right though. You have an amazing voice,"

"T-thank..." Lucy said and blushed lightly. The music room door banged open with an angery looking Jura standing there.

"Just what do you guys think you were doing!?" he screeched. making us all wince.

"You see Jura..." Minerva tried to think up some excuse, but hung her head.

Jura looked around the room and saw me at the drums, and Nite at the piano, "What are you guys doing with the instraments, Gajeel? Zeref?"

Zeref just looked at Jura with dead eyes and diddnt speak. Jura sighed and waved them off, "You wanna know what? I dont care, it couldnt have been as bad as what Dragneels doing to Aquarious's pool equipment. Cant wait for her to find out,"

I headrd both Lucy and Nite groan. Oh yeah... those two were Solo's werent they, huh.

JUra walked out while the rest of us just stared at eachother.

_**ok so yup! see the part where its like lemonade mouth? yup. but yeah the song is myspace girl by the afters, i changed the words a tinybit so it will seem like a girl singing it. I know people dont use Myspace as much as they use facebook now but whatever, get over it.**_

_**R&R**_

_**thanks people love yalls**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lucys POV**_

i walked home lost in thought. Today was suprising. First i go all bitch on Natsu, which im still proud of myself for. Then i get detention, which superising isnt as bad as i thought it would. Its actually kinda better than most of my classes. I find out that Bad ass Gajeel can rock the drums.

I mean Levy diddnt even know that and they were like, best friends. At least he was her _guy_ best friend. I was her _girl_ best friend. You would think he would tell her. Thats something you shouldnt keep to yourself, at least not when your as good as he was.

Then i see Jellal there. I admit i might have a crush on the vice president, but i was afraid to show it. I guess im just a wuss huh? What suprised me most though was the way Minerva acted.

Iswnt she supposed to be some sacrey girl? I mean even the twin dragon slayers were afraid of her. But the way she acted earlyer... squealing, laughing, smiling, aksing to be my friend. That was just weird. I wonder why she doesnt show that side of herself.

_yeah, like you have any room to talk. You hide behind a wall, masking your emotions the way you do. Maybe you wouldnt be teased and messed with so much if you showed people the happy, bitchy, sarcastic, funny, confident, cool side of yourslef._

i shook my head. She was just like me. She hid her true self. I dont know why but i would lke to find out. Maybe shell tell me if we become good enouigh friends. And the nest part is that Natsu wont be there. I heard him talking to Lissanna In PE saying how he was going to use his football practice as an excuse to get out of detention.

Plus i diddnt know Zeref could play the piano.

Well i diddnt know him very well at all actually. Yeah, we lived in the same dorm, but he usually stayed in his room when we were there. He only came out to get food or to leave. He never spoke to any of us, or tried to get any contact with him so we diddnt try. To be honest he kindof scared me. He scared everyone. He had the emo/goth vibe, that said 'mess with me and i will put a curse on you so you will be in hell the rest of your life'.

But i always thought there was more to the teen. He was older than me. Actually the only person in the dorm my age was Yukino. Loke was a sophmore, Zeref was a Senior, and all the schoo, staff were in their twenties.

I kept walking lost in thought and diddnt notice someone standing in front of me and ran into a persons back.

"Ouch..." I said and fell to the ground. i looked up to the person i ran into and met a pair of crimson eyes, belonging to a boy with shaggy back hair that went to his neck with bangs that surrounded his forehead. He ahd flawless white skin and a good jaw. i was mesmerized.

Zeref had a look of concern on his face, "are you okay?" he wispered, in a soft melody-like voice. Even though it was a many voice it was beautiful. I blushed at his voice.

"Y-yes..." I say as he helped me up. i dusted off my butt and turned to him. He nodded and smiled very very softly. Like the corner of his mouth lifted up slightly, but it was gone before i could make sure it was even really there.

we kindof walked back to our dorm in slience. It was a wierd silence, so i decided to break. Whats the risk?

"soo... i diddnt know you could play the piano," I said, stiking a conversation with the lone wolf.

"Ive played since i was five," he said softly. I loved the sound of his voice. It was silky and smooth, yet soft and fagile, but confident, like he knew exactly what he was ssaying and why he was saying it.

"Wow, i wish i could play the piano. My mom never got to teach me too. Only the guitar, violin, claranet, flute, and singing lessons," i say as we walked.

I heard him laugh. It was soft and sweet. _**(A.N. OMG im making him out to sound like a girl! ,.,)**_ It was the kind of laugh that made you want to laugh with it. So i did.

We both lauged walking down the street till we got to the dorm. It wasnt as bad as people say it was, it just looked like it on the outside. But on the inside it looked and felt like home.

We walked through the door and first thing to happen was i got tampled by a carrot top teen.

"Princess! I heard you got detention from that Dragneel brute. Do you want me to go kick his ass for you? Me being your night in shining armour and all," Loke said hugging me tightly.

He was a flirt. Probubly the biggest flirt in all of Fiore Academy. You might think he belonged to the Blue pegasis House, but no. Hes a Solo.

He let go of me as i said, "No Loke thats alright. I delt with it. I kind of went all Dark Lucy on them. And you are NOT my night in shining armour!"

I walked away from him as he crouched in a ball sulking in the corner, with a depressed aura.

I walked into the kitchen to see Virgo cooking Tacos. Yukino was helping cut lettuce when i came in. She threw down the knife and ran to me hugging me just as Loke had. But not as tight. Thank god.

"Oh Lu-chan! I was so worried about you! How was detention? Was it really bad? Was Natsu bad to you?" Yukino bombarded me with questions.

I laughed and pulled her off me, "Yukino chill, Detention was fine. Fun actually. And no Natsu diddnt bother me, except for a comment he had said, but that doesnt matter. He went with Jura to help with something. Oh and future refrence if Aquarious is pissed off, you can thank Natsu for that. He did something to her pool supplies,"

Yukino gasped. Virgo turned to the table grabbing the lettuce and said, "So princess got punishment for getting into a fight with the pink haired idiot? do you want to punish me for getting punishment from that dragon slayer, princess?"

Now both Loke and Zeref were sitting at the table looking at Virgo with wierd looks. I sweat dropped, "No Virgo, im not going to punish you, and i wouldnt exactly call dention punishment. I liked it, and am happy i have it the rest of the week. Plus iom pretty sure Natsu wont be there,"

Virgo nodded and started making the four of us tacos as we talked about unimportant things. At least all of us bot Zeref. Everyonce in a while he would smile at something i said, so humm in agreement. It seemed i was the only one he would respond to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the four of us waved good bye to Crux who was going to the market. we walked together to school in silence. All of us were tired. We hadnt gotten much sleep because of Aquariouses yelling about stupid kids and how she would like to drown them all (which was kind if scarey). She ranted on like that for hours till her boyfriend the schools Art teacher, Scorpio, calmed her down enough for us to get at least 3 hours of sleep.

We seperated once we entered the school. Loke went to his lokcer on the second floor, Zeref went to his on the forth, i went to mine on the first, and Yukino went to the old green house to sign up for the astronomy club. I was the vice pres of the club, and suggested it to her since wwe both loved the stars and planets and space.

As i walked to my locker i saw a certain blue haired teen waiting there looking as giddy as ever, "Levy-chan!"

she saw me and smiled, "Lucy-chan! I wanted to talk to you! was dention okay? Gajeel told me that me saw you there. He was pretty suprised you were there. But he told me he made sure Natsu diddnt do anything. It was a good thing he was gone the whole time, im afraid to think about what Gajeel would have done if he did try something."

I smiled at her hyperness as i opened my locker and got my books, "Levy-chan you dont need to worry. Detention was good. I really liked it,"

Levy looked suprised, "But detention has all the bad kids, the scarey kids, the kids you dont associate with,"

I smiled at her raising an eyebrow, "Oh like you and Gajeel?"

Levy opened her mouth but closed it. i had won and she knew it. i smiled triumphantly. At least till i was knocked over buy a flying badd of pruple. Levy fell with me and the unknown person.

we landed in a pile, me, the attcker, then Levy. i coulnt breat with all the wieght on me.

"h-h-...h-help!" i nbrely got out ina rasp. Levy screamed and got up followed by our attcker then me. I noticed it wasnt an attcker but Minerva. She was smiling.

"Hey Lulu! Oh i hope you dont mind me calling you that!" Minerva said happily. i looked around and saw that not many people were in the hall way. It _was_ on of the darker, emptyer hallways. Only a few people had their lockers down here. Gajeel was one of them.

"Het Minerva, and i dont mind," I say with a mile. Levy looked confused.

"Great! And you can call me Minmin!" The older girl said happily clapping her hands childishly. i giggled while Levy looked kind of freaked out. "Oh i came over here to tell you that i needed to talk to you about what happened yesterday,"

"What happened yesterday?" Levy asked. We both ignored her. Not on pourpose though.

"Is it going to be talk with the rest of them or just us?" I asked.

"Its going to be with all of us," Minerva said.

"Them? who them?" Levy asked even more confue=sed than before.

"Okay, why dont we talk the same place we all were yesterday?" I ask.

"where were you yesterday?" Levy put in.

"Good idea, now all we have to do is make sure they are all there..." Minerva sadi thinking.

"Oh i know _those two_ will be there," I said flatly.

"Those two? Who?" Levy asked frustrated now.

Minerva nodded, "Your probubly right. All we have to do is make sure _he's_ there,"

"Oh i can get _him_ there easily," I said with a sly smile.

"Him? Who? Where? What? What are you guys talking about?! Im so confused ansd its pissing me off!" Levy said stmoping her foot.

"Okay then. Ill see you after school?" Minerva asked. I nodded.

"Okay. If someone doesnt explain to me right now, im going to scream," Levy threatned. Minerva and i looked at her. I laughed saying sorry as Minerva smiled and left waving.

"Come on, Levy. Ill explain to you later. Right now we have to get to class," I said giggleing. Levy was cute when she was mad. Her face was beet red her cheeks were puffed out and her arms were crossed.

I pulled her into the class and we sat in our seats till class started. I pulled out a book and read till class came in.

I felt my book get snatched from my hand and being looked through by the one and only Natsu, who looked extreamly bored. "Wow Luigi, you read really boring books,"

I frowned at gim and tried to take my book which he only took out of my reach, "Its not boring! Its very beautiful. Shakespear was a magnificent poet and wrote one of my favort plays Romeo and Juliet," I defended.

Natsu scoffed, "That romance, lovey dovey shit? Damn nerd, i diddnt think you were into that kind of stuff, but hey what did i expect? I bet you read tha twilight shit too,"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "No actually. I dispise Twilight, book or movie,"

"Whatever you say luigi," Natsu said in a bored tone.

I hadnt noticed Yukino sit in the seat next to me. she was so quiet and looking down in her lap. Jellal sat in the desk in front of her. I furred my eyebrows at the light blue haired girl, "hey Yuki-chan, whats wrong?"

I heard a sniffle and stood up, "Fried? Im going to take Yukino to the bathroom. Girl problems you know?"

Fried blushed and waved us off. i grabbed Yukinos hand and said, "Oh and Jellal, i was thinking maybe we can do the report on the Sakura tree in the park,"

I dragged a sniffling Yukino out of the room and ran to the girls bathroom where she fell to the floor crying. I knelt down and rubbed her back, "Its okay let it all out. Can you tell me what happened?"

Yukino hiccuped and nodded, "i was walking back from the astronomy club and i got a call from my uncle. He... he said my mom and dad had gotten in a car accident in france. They were on a vacation and i was supposed to meet them next week."

i felt tears running down my eyes and i held the other teen. she hugged me and cryed on my shirt, but i diddnt care. I knew what it felt like to have a parent die, "you know, when my mom passed away i cryed for days. i wouldnt come out of my room, talk to anyone, eat anything. my Dad became very angery with me and started to ignore me, i guess he was in pain too, but too it out on work and me. but what im trying to say is that its okay to cry, do it as much as you have to. And if anyone gives you hell for it tell me and i swear on my mothers grave they will not be in school for a month. and i _never_ break my promises,"

Yukino hicupped and looked at me with puffy red eyes and a soft smile. i smiled to her and she wiped her eyes, "Your right. I will cry, but not now. I want to show poeple that i am storng and that they cant touch me,"

I smiled at her stongness. I wish i was that stong. She ahd found out her parents had died and was picking herself up and moving on with her life. All within and hours time.

when my mom died i just stayed in my room and sulked like a baby. I felt bad for myself anf felt that i should have tried to do something. i diddnt let anyone in or have anyone. Yukino had me and all the 'spirits' at the dorm and her friends and her other family members. I dont even know if i have other family members.

"Hey, is everythingokay in here? i heard crying," A low gruff voice said from the entrance of the bathroom. I looked up and saw Gajeel standing there with a cigarett in between his lips. I had to admit that he looked sexy at that moment. The laid back look he had with his arms crossed and the cigarett and his hipster sunglasses on his head. i thought that totally diddnt go with his whoile vibe but whatever.

was it bad that my friends was just crying a minuet ago and i was too then i start to think about how sexy a guy is, like, a second later?

hell if i cared! hahahaha joking. i shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head and stood up with Yukino, "No Gajeel we're fine. And what are you doing in the girls bathroom!" i yelled pointing a finger at him.

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "No teachers saw me. plus i was hanging out in the boys next door. I thought something had happened. Soory for trying to be a gentleman,"

I crossed my arms over my, albeit, large chest, "key word, trying,"

he smirked, while Yukino gigggled. Me and Gajeel had a mini staring contest but was interuppted but Jellal running into the bathroom, "Are you girls okay?"

We all stared at him and he stared at us, "what is up with giys coming into the girls bathroom today?!" i yelled annoyed.

" told me to check on you guys. But... what is he doing in here?" Jellal asked pointing towrads Gajeel.

"I was checking on blondie and snowflake here, when you ran in,"Gajeel explained.

"we are fine Jellal. Something happened," I said looking at Yukino who was smiling softly looking at the ground, "But its okay now,"

Jellal smiled. Yukino cleared her throat, "well i think its about time to get back to class,  
"

she walked past the two boys and i just stared at her with a smile on my face. I was happy she was happy.

"Oi, Bunnygirl, dont smile like that. It make s you look like a creeper," Gajeel said to me making me blush in anger and embarassement.

I stuck my toung out at him which only made him snap his teeth.

next thing we know Laxus is in the bathroom giving us all two weeks detention for skipping class. He gave Gajeel and Jellal and extra week for being in the girls bathroom.

_Well, at least were sure they are both gonna be thre now,_ i sadi with a smile.

_**gihi, srry for the late update. i have been baby sitting my cousins and its been a living hell. but yeah the next chap will be a little more exciting... i hope.**_

_**so please R&R~NYA!**_

_**luv yalls**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG! Im so happy about how many peoiple like this story, and some of my others! i know it might sound wierd but i really like Minerva... idk why though... but anyway.**_

_**TOO THE DISCLAIMER!**_

_**disclaimer- i dont own fairytail**_

_**'Im just a kid' by simple plan- belongs to Simple plan, not me**_

_**TOO THE STORY!**_

_**Minerva's POV**_

i sat in my usual seat in the detention room waiting for the other 4 to come in. I was all giddy from my idea. It was definatly one of my best yet.

I know, it seems weird to see the scarey Minerva acting so girly and childish huh? Well ill tell you know i have no idea how that rumor started. I hadnt talked to anyone. I mean yeah i had kindof blew up at Sting for walking in on me in the bathroom in our dorm, but who wouldnt? He walked in the _girls_ bathroom, what did he expect? To just be able to walk in see a buynch of naked girls taking showers and baths, and walk away like nothing happened?

HELL NO! he was lucky i got to him before another girl did. I know someof those girls in Sabertooth can be real scarey. And thats coming from ME.

It was funny to see Sting's face when he got beat down by a girl. I had kicked him in his nuts, gave him a black eye,a busted lip and threw him out the window. We were on the second floor. It's what he got, he deserved it.

PERVERT!

But apperently everyone started diffrent rumors about what happened. One was were i had put Sting in the hospitol and attcked two other students, another had me made out like some horror movie monster/hulk thing. I decided to just let them think what they wanted. They wouldnt beleive me anyway. Noone would dare get close enough to me for me to even talk to them.

Well none excepts Gajeel and Zeref.

What suprised me most was that Lucy Heartfilia diddnt even flinch when i lent out a hand.

When i found out she had challenged Natsu i was impressed. Everyone knew that he hated the blond and she felt the same way. I guess its not easy to be a solo...

BUUUUUUT! back to my train of thought. Lucy always seemed so quiet in the halls and lunch. We had PE together, though we diddnt really talk much before. I was happy i had gotten a chance to be her friend. She looks like she sould use them.

Plus i think Jellal has a little thing for her! EEEEEPPPPP!

great now im acting like Mira. Oh, just so you know, me and Mira are good friends. She like, the only other girl, (besides Lucy, and maybe that blue haired chick) that knows the real me. Its manly because she hads her 'Demon Mira' side to her. Like Lucys 'Dark Lucy'.

I couldnt wait to have another girl friend, it got kindof lonely being just me and Mira. I only hung out with a couple other people and those people usually were in detention with me. Thats how i know them.

Me and Gajeel becames friends easily. I walked in on him playing a slick song on his drums and my fingers started to twitch, like they usually do when i need to play. I can play the Violin, Viola, Cello, and Bass. So a guitar and bass guitar wewrnt hard for me to do. After that we started writing songs together. At least the melodys. I suck at thinking of lyrics and Gajeel just plain sucks at writing. Then Zeref got into the picture.

Everyone was scared of the poor teen. He always had a depressed aura around him. Not that it bothered me or Gajeel. But people tended to avoid him like the plague. I felt bad for him and started to talk to him. He wasnt very talkative or social, but he was good company. I found out he wrote poetry and asked him if he wanted to write the songs to ourt music. He diddnt mind, but we did. His lyrics were all depressed and dark...

Well that was Zeref for you, hehehe.

The door opened and i shot my head up expectantly and saw an angery looking Gajeel walking with a pissed looking Lucy, and amused Jellal and a poker faced Zeref, "Whoh, whats up with you guys?"

Gajeel stomped to his usual seat and stared at the wall while Lucy glared at him, and sat down next to me crossing her arms still stareing at him.

Zeref went to his usual spot and sat quietly while Jellal sat on the other side of me.

"Care to explain?" I asked the tattoo'd teen.

"Ehh... Gajeel made a remark on Lucys nickname, so Lucy made him a nick name and then they oth had a name war and got Lunch Duty all week," Jellal said with a smile playing on his lips.

I smirked, "What names did they make up?"

"They were quite funny actually, Gajeel calls Lucy Bunnygirl, and she calls him-" Iron face, Robot, Iron man, Steel faced cow, metal Sonic," Lucy sadi for him.

I heard a growl from Gajeel and a snickered.

"Dont forget what i called you, _Bunnygirl,_ Cosplay princess, Blondie," Gajeel said angryly.

Lucy laughed, "Is that the best you can do? _Black Steel Gajeel?_" She sadi using his nickname the kids at school had given him. Again i snickered, only to get a louder growl from a dertain periced teen.

"Okay okay, enough guys i have something improtant to askb you all," I say happily, being the peace keeper of the group.

"Oh yeah, you attcked me this morning because of it!" Lucy screeched throwing her hands up ion the air. I smiled. She was cute when she was angery. I noticed all three of the guys blush slightly at her.

I smiled inwardly. Oh Lucy! You have no idea what youve gotten yourself into from being so cute! Oh my god... Mira is sooooooo gonna get it when i see her.

"Right, well it has to do wit hwat happened yesterday. You know how we all like totally had an appifoney _**(i dont know how to spell that Q^Q) **_or whatever and totally rocked out?" I said excited lookeing at each of them, "Well... I thought we should start a band!"

"What?!" Everyone yelled. Even Zeref wispered it loudly.

"Well, we were so amazing yesterday, it must be afte or something. I mean, who knows how many times a group of kids who have almost nothing in commoncan play music together and not even need to rehearse! Come on Jellal, you diddnt know the notes to the song but you played them as ifd you had practiced a million times! And Zeref. Noone knew you could even play the piano, yet you played like you belonged here. The only popel who had actually _known _the song was me and Gajeel because we wrote the music. And Luce, you came up with those words out of nowhere. It was amazing. what we did is something that only happens in movies or stories. It was so Cliche that it couldnt have been real. But it was, i know because Jura stoipped me in class today and asked if we could play fro him again and i kindof told him we would," I say the last part fast.

"You WHAT!" Lucy yelled falling out of her seat.

"Min, None of us know what to play, that was probubly a once in a lifetime thing, that happened my chance. I doubt it will happen again," Gajeel told me.

"Gajeels right. What happened yesterday was like a single shot. It will most likely never happen again," Jellal tried to reason.

I sighed, "Fine, How about this: Wel will try to play a song before Jura gets here. If it works out we start a band, if it doesnt, we can pretend it never happened in the first place,"

The four of them looked at eachother. I smiled, they would ssay yes and we would make beautiful music and they will be kissing my ass in apology. I have a good feeling that it wasnt a one time thing. I felt like We were all put in detention that day for a reason, and this might be it.

"Fine," Lucy said sighing. I smiled as i heard Gajeel grunt, and Jellal say, "One time. It it works ok, we can start a band,"

We all looked at Zeref who was thinking. he opened his eyes and saw us all staring at him. he nodded silently and i cheered, "Great! Now, lets get in our places and do this thing!"

WE all went to our respective instruments, Me on Bass, Gajeel on drums, Zeref at piano, Jellal found an electric guitar and Lucy sat on the teachers desk faceing us with a microphone i her hands.

"Okay, lets all start off like we did yesterday. Gajeel starts with the beat, i come in with the tempo, then Jellal and Zeref come in, and Lucy can Jump in at anytime with some rockin lyrics!" I say happily.

"Whatever," Gajeel said, but still started playing a beat. I came in. i knew this melody. Jellal tried to come in but messed it up.

"Sorry guys," he said sheepishly.

I nodded, "Its okay, lets start this over shall we?"

Gajeel let out a loud breath and started again. I came in on time. This time Jellal came in smoothly and we had a pretty good noise. We kept goinmg waiting for Zeref to come in but he never did, We stopped again.

"I couldnt find a place to come in," Zeref said softly looking at the keys on the piano.

"Its okay, lets try again," I said.

Just as Gajeel was going to try again Jura stomped into the room, "Okay kids, i heard you yesterday and thought you sounded pretty good. Maybe great. I want you to play another song. I think i can do something but i need to make sure,"

We all looked at eachother. I got a determined look on my face as i nodded to them. they all had looks on their face that made me look like i was crazy. I just amiled and started playing my bass. Gajeel and Zeref came in together then Jellal came in. The sound was great. I looked at Lucy who lit up like a light bulb. she stood and faced Jura who had a smirk at our confidence. He looked inpressed.

Lucy had this sexy smirk that i was suprised to see and she started to sing-

_i woke up it wa seven, i waited till eleven, just to figure out that no one would call,_

_I think ive got a lot of friends but i dont heard from them, whats another night all alone, when your spending everyday on your own!_

_And here it goes,_

_Im just a kid, and life is a nightmare, im just a kid, i know that its not fair, nobody cares. cause im alone, and the world is having more fun than me, Tonight._

We all stared at the blond who was rocking her head to the music with her eyes closed holding the microphone close. I was shocked to say the least. This song was nothing like what she sang yeasterday. And what was even better is that we could all relate to it, it explained the life of a teenager perfectly. i smiled and rocked out with her,

_and maybe when the night is dead ill crawl into my bed, im stareing at these four walls agian,_

_Ill try to think about the last time i had a good time, everyones got somewhere to go,_

_and they're gonna leave me here on y own, and here it goes,_

she walked around the room dancning to the music. I smiled at her and i saw the boys smiling too, even Zeref. I rocked my head and moved my feet dancing while playing. Lucy stood on a desk and looked at Jura who was tapping his foot and bobbing his head to the crazy lyrics that went with the music with a smile on his face.

_I just a kid and life is a nightmare, im just a kid, i now that its not fair, Nobody cares cause im alone, and the world is having more fun than me,_

_what the hell is wrong withme, dont fit in with anybody, how did this happen to me,_

_wide awake, im bored, and i cant fall asleep, and everynite is the worst nite ever..._

We slowed the tempo and gajeel just played a tap while me and Jellal took most of htis part. Lucys hair was messed up and she stood straight looking at nothing,

_im just a kid,(x5)_

She jumped from the desk and walked back to us while singing again,

_Im just a kid and life is a nightmare, im just a kid i know that its not fair, nobody cares cause im alone, and the world is, nobody wants to be alone in the world!_

_Im just a kid and life is a nightmare, im just a kid, i know that its not fair, Nobody care, cause im alone in the world is, Nobody wants to be alone in the world, Nobody cares that im alone, and the world is having more fun than me Tonite!_

Luct stood in the middle of us and sang the last bit while we played what just felt right at the moment. We knew the song was almost over.

_im all alone tonite_

_nobody care tonite,_

_Cause im just a kid tonite~_

We ended the song with a strum from the guitar. Lucy stood in the middle breathing hard along with the rest of us. she turned around and ran a hand through her hair with an insane smile on her heart shaped face. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Jura was clapping like a mad man. he had and even crazyer smile on his face than Lucy did. he walked up to us and actually hugged Lucy who yelped.

"That was amazing! The melody, the lyrics, the crazy funness comming from the lot of you. You are all quite talented. I am impressed," He said in his straight voice, "Now as for what i was talking about before. i needed another band to play at the Fair next week and i thought you guys would be perfect for it,"

We all cheered. Jellal and Gajeel highfived then looked at eachother and crossed their arms as if it never happened. Zeref was as smiling, while Lucy looked pertified. ill have to ask about her later right now im too giddy to do anything but jump up and down and freak out.

Who knew Lucy had all that in her, huh?

"Wait," Gajeel said, standing up and walking till he was next to lucy and asked, "What do you mean _another_ band?"

Jura looked at him and said "Another band is playing and i was hoping you would be able to play a couple songs after them. Its aupposed to be really popular ad poeple go for the music mostly,"

"what band? I diddnt know there was another band at Fiore Academy." Jellal said puzzled, putting his guitar away as i put away the bass.

"The bands called 'Caught your Tails', apperently it has some students in it. I dont know whos in it, but they play pretty good music. Though, ive heard people say they are arragant and rude to other bands and musicians. I was hoping another band could come along and put them in their place," Jura said with a light frown thinking about the other band.

I smiled and the five of us were now all standing in front of the teacher, "Well, you can be sure to see us kick theor asses, Jura"

Jura smiled then frowned, "mind your Lanuage, Minerva"

I just rilled my eyes as he wlaked out of the classroom.

I sat in my seat after i saw Lucy slump in hers tiredly. we were all suprisingly tired, yet happy.

I smiled, _told them it would work out_.

_**gihi so yup! I think i made Jura a little OC... SRRY! . Anyway, i love writing this story. Ive kindof hit a writers block on someof my other stories, thats why i havent updated them. I just have too many ideas for diffrent stories. Most of them Fairytail related but still! i might come out with a few more new stories so just be aware... NYA~ imma kitty kat**_

_**R&R PLEASE**_  
_**LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**yo peoplesssssss, im so happy about how many of you like my story! thanks for the reviews btw. Im not really sure who i will put lucy with... ok lets have a VOTE!**_

_**galu**_

_**jelu**_

_**zerlu**_

_**nalu**_

_**lolu**_

_**ok those are who im thinking... But yeah.**_

_**Ok so someof you wonder if thsi should be a Nalu story. I diddnt exactly plan on it being a Nalu story, but hey, the fans always right, right? Ill just have to get your opinion. please choose out of the pairings above and put it in the review box, (or wahtever you call the thing x I know i put lolu there, but maybe you would like it? idk, people are crazy. But i still lpve you all! and you love me *she says in dark evil voice***_

_**Any way, i better get to the story before you all die of boredom... or you know, the zombie apocolypse. *she says cheerfully***_

_**i dont own fairytail *crys in room for hours***_

_**Lucys POV**_

Im still shocked i acted like that in detention... that was way out of charector.

I was hyper and jumping around like Ke$ha! hmmm... i will say though, im happy i found music to that song. I worte it when i was in 8th grade. Some girl had a big party, and like, everyone was invited.

But me.

So yeah, i started to keep to myself then. I was a little crazy before then though.

I sat in my room writing my next chapeter to my book when i heard a knock. I took out my ear plugs and opened the door to find a red eyed raven haird boy standing there looking at the ground, "Oh Zeref, Hi, umm, want to come in?"

He shakes his head and i nodd in understanding.

"So whats up?" I asked him leaning on my door frame.

"well... i wanted to tell you that you were amazing today. You looked so happy and nothing like the way you acted. I also wants to ask you about what you thought about the whole band idea," Zeref said in his voice that i could get high on.

I blushed, "T-thanks... and i like the idea of being in a band. I've never really done anything exciting related to school. My dad was a jerk. I think it would be fun, and a good way to make friends,"

Zeref nodded, "Im not sure i want to be in it,"

I stood straight, "What? why?"

Zeref again looked at the wooden floor beneith us, "I dont play in public,"

I smiled softly in sympathy, "You have stage frieght _**(?) **_huh?"

Zeref nodded slowly. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"I know how that feels. i use to be so shy, i wouldnt even go to a public school. My mom tutured me. At least untill she past away. But i got over my shyness. I just went into crowds and talked and talked and was myself. You need to do the same!" i say looking at him.

we were staring into eachotherd eyes. Blood red orbs, meeting chocolate brown ones. I dont know how long we were atanding there, but when we heard Yukinos voice say, "hey guys u was wondering... oh, sorry to interrupt,"

We both looked at her supprised. She had smirk on her face. When we noticed what position we were in we jumped away eachother fast. I had, had my hands on his shoulders and his hands were wround my waist. I have no idea when that happened.

"Oh umm... you werent interuppting anything," I say fast. i knew i was blushing like mad. i noticed Zeref was too, I walked over to her as i said, So what did you want to ask us?"

Yukino still had her smirk on her face but looked at me and said, "I was going to ask what did you want for dinner, but its obvious what you two want,"

I turned even redder. What did she mean by that? Wait. She diddnt mean _that_ did she? OMFG!

I hit her on the arm softly, "Yuki-Chan! Dont think like that!"

Yukino looked at me witrh an innocent smile, "Think like what? Oh! Lucy-chan, tut tut tut, i was just thinking pizza. But i diddnt know you thought _that_. You might be as bad a Loke,"

My jaw dropped. I looked to Zeref wjo was smiling but was just as red as me. I stuck mu tounge out at him but she just smiled more at it.

_Ive decided, that i am in love with this mans smile_, i thought.

"Well, im gonna go order some pizza. You two kids can go back to what you were doing. Just dont make too much noise, you know how Gemi and Mini get," Yukino said with amusement in her voice.

She ran past me down the stairs to the kitchen before i could do anything to her.

I just sighed and looked at Zeref, But he want there. Whered he go? I shrugged and went back to my room. I sat on my bed trying to calm down my heartbeat.

What had just happened? Am i starting to have feelings for Zeref? But i thought i liked Jellal. Can i like both? Does that make me a whore? UGGGGGGGGGGG stupid brain! Over thinking everything!, why cant i be more like Natsu and just not think? Just do? Wait did i just say that?

I shivered. I sat backl on my bed and put in my ear phones. Time to not think about boys, just write. I smiled, and got my next chapter done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in class listening to Natsu ramble on about random crap. Jellal waa writing down topics for our project. We had decided to do the Sakura tree. I looked that tree. It was said to be magic, and i totally believed it.

"So half of us should go to the tree to get a visual view on it. The other half should go to the library to get as much information as we can about it. This willl be done easily," Jellal told the three of us.

"But whos going with who?" Yukino asked. I knew she diddnt want to be with Natsu. I diddnt either.

"Ikl go to the library, i know where to look," I said with a smile. I loved going to the library, it felt like a scond home to me. I went there all the time and knew exatcly what book to get. Plus i knew Natsu wouldnt be caught dead in a library.

"Okay, ill go with you and Natsu and Yukino can go check out the tree," Jellal said with a nod.

Yukino looked at me, i mouthed the words 'sorry'. she nodded and sighed. I loked at the pinkett ad saw him with his pencil balencing on his top lip. I rolled my eyes. He probubly ahd no idea what was going on. The Idiot.

"Well lets go we have forty five minuets of class left," I saida and stood up. Jellal stood and tol\d Natsu what we ahd decided. I heard Natsu complain. We left the room before i got a chance to kick him.

we walked in silence to the library. It was all the way across theschool, and the silence was killing me. I practically jumped up and down in the air when the libraray door showed up in my view.

When we entered the room we were met with silence. Apperently the libraryian wasnt there at the moment. I just shrugged. Ive been here enough times that it wouldnt bother anyone that i was in here alone.

"Okay, so where should we start?" Jellal asked me. I walked to the History section without answering him. I knew exactly what book to use. It had everything about the tree. It would make the assignment much easier. I knew that this project would be over much earlyer than it was supposed to be. That was good though, we would get to do whatever.

And if ium going to be in a band, i need to start writing more lyrics. Plus i have to talk with the rest of them about the, melody.

I grabbed the book and walked over to where Jellal hat sat himself at a table. I dropped the book in front of him making him jump.

I winced, "Sorry. Anyway, this is the book. It has the most stuff on the tree, and its the most reliable,"

He flipped through the pages in awe. "Wow. I diddnt know there was so much material on it. It has when it was planted, what medical properties it has, what its origin is... This will be perfect for the project!"

He looked at me happily, i smiled back to him. He had a very dark brown eye color, it almost looked black. Why Erza ever left him is a mystery to me.

I cleared my thoat looking away and said, "I thought so too. Im pretty sure it has enough information in it that we wont need anymore books. You can read it since ive read it back to cover about 50 times,"

"I will do that. You must come here a lot huh?" He asked closing the book putting it in his dark blue bag.

I shrugged, "Yeah, i dont have many friends. Just Levy and you guys," I say unconsiously.

Jellal smirked, "So we're your friends now?"

I shrugged again, "if we are gooing to be in a band together we might as well be friends right?"

He nodded, "You are absolutly right,"

I smiled smuggly, "I know,"

"A little confident there, Blondie," He said in a teasing voice.

I glared at him then smirked, "But of course, Jello-man,"

he laughed at that. I joined in. It was actually pretty funny. I wiped a taer from my eye and looked at the clock. 8:48 am. Whoah, time flies. Class is almost over. It felt like only seconds had went by, literally. Was that clock fast or something?

Jellal saw where i was looking and looked too, "Shit. Has it really been that long? Well i guess the walk here was pretty long..."

I shook my head, "It doesnt matter, we have to get to the class room before the bell rings so Fried doesnt think we are ditching,"

He nodded and we rushed to our class, barely making it in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in front of Gajeel with the other four sround me as i told themabout the new song i waas writing.

"So i was thinking we could do some midevil thing, you know? Like i could mention dragons, since wew are 'the dragon slayers'. and i could add things that can actually reach the audiance," I said writing down a part of the song i had thought of in History class.

A kid had asked a stupid question of whether dragons really did exsist or not. One kid said the bible said they did, another said they were just dinoaours. It became a full out discussion that took up the whole class period.

'_I said remember this momnet, in the back of my mind, the time we stood with our shacking hands and the crowd sand stands went wild'_

"thats what ive got now. But i wrote a corus before that i think would go great with it just need to get it from home," I said scratching the back of my neck.

"The idea sounds really cool Lulu!" Minerva said side hugging me. I smiled in relief. One down, three to go.

"It sounds like it would make a good song, plus it would reachout to not only the students but parents too," Jellal said. Two, only two left.

Gajeel grunted, "I like the dragon idea," Was all he said.

Zeref was last. I looked at him. He was loking at the paper with a plain look, as if he was thinking. he looked up then and nodded.

YOSH! I wanted to jump up and down and hug Minerva like a little school girl. But i stayed inmy seat with a smile on my lips. I had a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest. It was a feeling i hadnt felt since my mother passed.

The feeling of exceptance. I hadnt had that at school. Family. I hadnt really been apart of one since mom. Love...

i thought it diddnt exist. it scared me, just the tgought of letting someone in again, the having them taken from you. I couldnt go through that ever again. I wouldnt let myself. Even if it meant i had to keep people at am arms length distance, and close off my heart. That diddnt mean i couldnt be friends with them, i just wouldnt get _close _ to them.

They seemed like good people. i was happy to be around them.

_**SOOOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK! WHY AM I IN CAPS?! OH WELLL! REMEMBER TO VOTE! SO YUP R&R!**_

_**LOVE YOU SPECIAL PEOPLE**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Im so happy about all teh pople who like my story. it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. oh, and im not the best speller... my friends tease me anout spelling ricks wrong... IT WAS APPPROXIMATLY! NOT ROCKS!**_

_**AAAAANYWAY... here is the vote so far: zerlu- 4, nalu-2(maybe 3 not sure if tahs a vote or just and opinion...) , jelu-2, galu-1, , lolu-0. Poor loke, gihi.**_

_**so yup ill put little scenes of all of them in the story till the vote is over, ill keep it open for a couple more chapters, so please, VOTE!~ nya~**_

_**And for 8BitOtaku- im not sure what a beta is, and i dont have one. I might make one, but ill have ta think about it.**_

_**lolly pop... ^3^ (random)**_

_**there now back to the story!**_

_**I dont own fairytail, or magic in me by B.O.B**_

_**No one POV**_

The band diddnt have to work too hard at finishing the song. With all of them working together it was easy. Practice was really good too. Gajeel really liked the song, not that he would admit it to anyone.

All the teens had to admit that Lucy was an amazing song writer. Shes the one who thought the melody for the chosrus too.

They all got really close in that week. Minerva and Lucy were now best friends, and Lucy even got Minerva to hang out woth her and Levy. It was fun. Jellal and Gajeel got pretty close too. Much to others dislike. People would stare at them whenever they were around eachother in public.

People avoided Lucy now, becase they had seen her with Minerva and they filled in the blank. Long story short, noone messed with Lucy anymore. Except that idiot Natsu.

Lucy found out he was in the band Jura told then about. None of them were suprised. Of course he would be. He was the male lead singer. The band consisted of Erza on bass, Lissanna lead female singer, Sting on drums, Grey on guitar, and Rogue on keyboard.

Lucy diddnt know what was up with the dark quite guys and that specific instrament.

It was the day before the Fair and they only had one problem.

They diddnt have a name for the band.

They were at the Solo's dorm sitting around the table thinkg up ideas.

"How about, Dark dragons?" Minerva suggested.

Lucy made a face, "no way, Natsus band is called Blasted Dragons. I dont want it to be anything like his,"

"Good point. NEXT!" Minerva said, taking a chip from the bag on the floor and dipping it in some homemade salsa, that Virgo made.

"How anout Detention Delinquents? Cause we all met in detention, and most of us are trouble makers?" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Thats good, but no. We want people to appeal to us, Gaj," Minerva said rolling her eyes at the long haired teen.

"i had something but i diddnt think it was good," Jellal put in.

"Well tell us, we arent judgeing," Lucy sadi patting his leg from her spot on the floor.

"well, I was reading a book called, Misspent Powers. _**(FYI:not real book... i think) **_I thought the name was cool, but i diddnt want to just take it from it author so i kind of changed it a little," He said pulling out a note book and flipped to a random page, "Misspent Gifts,"

Lucy thought about it. It sounded cool and kind of had truth to it.

"Thats good! It discribes us pretty well too. We are underestimated teens, that are out casted, (well most of us, *cough* jellal*cough*) and unappreciated by the student body. But if we worked togather we could change this school for the better. The stupid popular, rich kids, No offense," She said to Jellal, who just waved it off, "Have hold of this school and noone notices. And we can do something about it through music,"

"Lucy is totally right. We can be Revolutionaries, for underdogs everywhere!" Minerva ssaid excitedly. She and Lucy high fived.

"I like it. Plus i would love to see that damn Salamandars face when we blow them off the stage," Gajeel sadi with a smile that made his face look absolutly evil.

"Okay so all up for the name Misspent Gifts raise your hand," Lucy said. Everyone raised their hands. She smiled, "I guess we are now the Misspent Gifts!"

They all cheered. They were ready for the Fair and ready to kick some ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day of the fair and the school was bustling around making sure all the tents, games, food, ands activities were ready. Natsu and his band were on the stage getting everything ready for their concert.

Natsu was pissed that he had to shre the stage with some new band full of losers. He diddnt know who was in the band, just a bunch of wanna be's who think they can play. Well he knew they wouldnt be thinkg that aftyert they played.

He looked around as the fair started to get crowded. He was looking for a specific little nerd that he loved to pick on. He diddnt see her head of blond hair anywhere. He was excited cause it was a fair, thre were somany thing he could do to her here.

He couldnt even remember when he strtaed to tease the bookworm. He knew it was in grade school, but he diddnt even remember why. He just loved the way she reacted to it.

It caught him off guard when she fought back. He wouldnt have hit her but just made her scared. He diddnt hit girls, no matter what. He looked back to his band. Erza and Lissanna were talking near the back, while grey way tuning hit guitar, and the twins weres looking at girls.

These were kids he had been friends with since kindrgarten. Living in this town, you get to know everyone. Kids you werer in class with in first grade, are kids you graduate with. It was a town for rich people. That was why most of the students at Fiore academy were rich. there was the occasional poor person but not many.

"Oi, Flmae brain! what song we doing tonite agin?" Grey asked.

"What did you call me ice stripper!?" Natsu yelled back at the shitrtless teen.

"It doesnt matter just answewr the damn question," Grey asked. He wasnt in the mood to fight the pyro. He wanted to get this over with so he could go hang out with his girlfrind Juvia. Thsi was supposed to be a date, but he had to do the concert. He was happy there was another band playing so he could spend time with the captain of the swim team.

"I was thinking we could play, 'Ive got the magic in me'," He said. That was one of his favorite songs that he had ever written. It had only been created recently so not many people have heard it.

He saw grey smile, "that one? YES! ive beenwanting to do that song. thios is going to blow theses people away,"

"I know right!" Natsu said and they fist bumped.

**With Misspent Gifts...**

''Oh my god look at all the poeple here!" Minerva said happily. She was wearing a drak purple dress that went to her knees with a black blazer, a bunch of random necklaces, combat boots, with black fishnet panty hoes. Her hair was put in a high ponytail with with a blck spiked bow.

"Just imagine performinmg in front of all these people," Jellal said with amusement dancing in his eyes. He was wearing a white T shirt that showed his muscled body. Dark blue jeans with a chain going fom one pocket to another. His hair was in its usual silky messy nop on his head. Plain but hot.

Gajeel looked bored in his black t-shirt that had the band 'The killers' with black jeans, Big black boots. his usual peircings, and a black bandana pulling hair out of his face, "Yippy," he saids sarcastically.

"Dont worry Gajeel. Its gonna be good. I know you dont like playing in front of poeple, but think about the people we are standing for! Come one smile~" Lucy said poking him. she was in an unusually good mood. She was sporting bright yellow skinny jeans, with a blue shirt that had a yellow emoji face that said #umimpressed in black lettering. She had a black cardigan that went to her shoulders, and was wearing a bunch of random bracelets, necklaces, and black converse hightops. Her hair was straightned with a small part of her hair in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon.

Zeref walked behind them with a plain black shirt and skinny jeans., his hair like usual. He diddnt like large crowds.

"Well lets go to the stage and set up so we will be ready when we go on," Minerva said grabbing Lucys hand and pulling her from the guys. she waved and the walked to the stage after the girls.

When they got to the stage Natsu was there fixing his hair in a window. he saw Lucy and Minerva in the window and turned around with a snile on his fcae, "Luigi!"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes ignoring the pink haired pyro.

"Stays away from her Dragneel or you will regret t," Minerva said in her Bitch mode.

Natsu scoffed, "So its true, you became frinds with the monster Minerva. Impressive, but she cant watch you forever,"

He winked at the girls and walked away. Not even caring why they were there anymore.

"Do you tghink he knows we're paqrt of the other band?" Lucy asked her friend who shrugged.

Levy ran up to them and hugged both of them as the boys reached them, "Im so excited to hear you guys! Wait. Gajeel your apart of the band?"

Lucy winced, she diddnt tell Levy who else was in the band, just that she and Minerva were in a band.

"Eh, yup Shrimp," Gajeeel said ruffleing her hair.

"What do you play? I diddnt know you played any instruments but the tuba," Levy said to the truoble maker.

The rest of them had to cover a snicker. Gajeel's eyes widened looking at Levy. She covered her mouth as if to stop it from comming out again, she mumbeld, "Sorry,"

She looked scared and ran away wishing them luck.

Lucy looked at the peirced teen and raised an eyebrow, "Tuba? Really?"

Gajeel growled, "it was the only instrament left in middle school okay?"

Lucy and Minerva laughed and they got ready till Mira's voice rang through the fair, "Hey people! and welcome to the Foire Academey Fair! Are you all having a good time? Well nows its time for your entertainment! Idlike3 to intoduce, Blasted Dragons!"

MIra ran off the stage as Natsu and his band started to play. The song strted off in a tecno way. Natsu strated to the song with , "Hi, my name is Natsu and i approve this message", then Lissanna sang,

_ive got the magic in me, _

_everytime i touch that track it turns into gold, _

_everybody knows ive got the magic in me, _

_when i hit te flor, the fans come snappin at me, _

_now everybody wants a blast of,_

Natsu came in with her and they both sang,

_Magic, magic, magic, (m, mm) Magoc, magic magic, (m, mm) Magic magic _

_ah oooooooooooo! Ive got the magic in me!_

just natus sang now,_ These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind_

_Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you every line_

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?_

_Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy_

_I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'_

_People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me_

_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and_

_I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "_

_So come one, come all, and see the show tonight_

_Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist_

_You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie_

_So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

Lissanna now,

_Ive got the magic in me _(natsu:_i got the magic baby)_

_everytime i touch that track it turns into gold,_(natsu:_yes it turns to gold)_

_everybody knows ive got the magic in me_ (natsu:_i got the magic baby)_

_when i hit the floor the fans come snappin at me_ (Natsu:_they be snappin' baby)_

_now everbody wants a bast of _

Natsu and Lissanna,

_magic magic magic (m,mm) magi magic magic(m,mm,m) magic magic magic,_

_Ah oooooooooooo, I got the magic in me_

Lissanna danced around the stage clapping while she sang and the crowd joined her, till Natsu started up again,

_We'll take a journey into my mind_

_You'll see why it's venom I rhyme_

_Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time_

_I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd_

_See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow_

_See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether_

_I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar_

_I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive_

_Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia_

_I break all the rules like Evel Knievel_

_It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel_

_So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego_

_I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo,_

Natsu and Lissanna again, now the whole crowd was jumping and crowding with them,

_I got the magic in me (_Natsu:_I got the magic, baby)_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (_Natsu:_Yes it turns to gold)_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (_Natsu:_I got the magic, baby)_

_When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (_Natsu:_They be snappin' baby)_

_Now everybody wants a blast of_

_Magic, magic, magic, (m,mm) Magic, magic, magic, (m,mm)Magic, magic, magic_

_Ah oooooooo_

_I got the magic in me!_

The whole crowd Cheered and applauded. Lucy stood there frozen. They were great. How ere they going to beat tha?

Minerva saw this and rubbed the blonds back, "Itll be okay. The somg was good but the poeple arent,"

Lucy shook her head_. How the hell are we gonna pull this off?_ she wondered.

_**YUP! ok so im really thinking i shouldnthave given Natsus band such a good song to do... but im gonna make Lucys band do a good one too! I KNOW IT! The song i chose for lucys band isnt exactly soft but its npt really up beat like that song. Bt the way im gonna put it will make it complete;y than the original.**_

_**Ive got the magic in me is one of my favorite songs. The video is crazy too. Plus i liked pitch perfects version a lot too...**_

_**but yeah... Dont forget to vote. People want a zerlu story, i might make it that, but Nalu it hot on their trail, and dont forget jelu and galu. Im just gonna kick lolu out of it though. so yeah now its zerluVSnaluVSjeluVSgalu... WHO WILL WIN?! WHY AM I IN CAPPS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! **_

_**maybe...**_

_**R&R **_

_**love u all**_


	7. Chapter 7

**and the poll at the moment is...**

**zerlu-6**

**jelu-3**

**nalu-4**

**galu-1**

**Keep it up poeple! i need more votes! please!**

**discliamer- i dont own fairytail or 'thank you' by MKTO**

**Lucy POV**

OMG IN HYPERVENTALATING RIGHT NOW!

brteath lucy breath...

I stood therer frozen. How the hell are we going to beat that? that was amazing...

Minerva walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Dont worry our song will kick ass luce. Trust me. You are the best writer. Plus our song is like, perfect for us,"

I looked at her and smiled. she was right. Our song was pretty awesome. I couldnt belive i thought of it in such a short amount of time too...

i used to think i might have rushed it but im just gonna go with the flow.

"Your right! we are gonna rock the house tonite!" I saw jumping and hugging Minerva.

She had really become like my older sister. She was totally crazy and wasnt afraid of anything. Though she had a soft spot for cute things. Dont tell anyone.

we walked to the stage just as Blasted Dragons were getting off. WE came face to face.

"Oi, Luigi, what are you doing here still?" Natsu, being the stupid idiot he is, asked.

I walked up to him so we were face to face, "We are playing tonite,"

Natsu laughed. Being so close to the pink haired teen let me have a wiff of him. I couldnt help but think he smelt amazing. Like cinnimon and a spicy smell i couldnt quite figure what it was.

"Oh yeah? You guys are gonna just embarrass your selves," Lissanna said walking up to Natsu and putting a hand around his waist. She wore a white dress that went way too abouve her knees with pink flowers. Her hair had pink and blue clippies in it and she was wearing white sandals. I could see what Natsu saw in her.

Except the look on her face ruined it all.

"Maybe so, but it doesnt matter. We aint got nothin to lose," Gajeel sadi to the white haired teen.

"Now if u will escuse us, we have a performance to give," I say and push past them. We walked with our heads held high past the rest of their band. I noticed the looks going between Erza and Jellal. they were full of pure hatred.

i wonder what went down between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nobodys POV**

It was night by the time Misspent Gifts got their gear set up.

The fair had started pretty late in the day so it wassnt suprising. The fair was going on till really late, since it was a weekend. People were getting pretty impatient wanting some good entertainment.

The stage was dark without the lights on so none of the poeple in the crowd dould see who was on it.

They suddenly saw Mira on the corner of the stage, "Hello again people! Now we have some new commers. They are a new band and not very well known, lets give them a round of applause! MISSPENT GIFTS!"

The crowd clapped and applauded as music started. The stage lite up revealing Lucy in the middle with a microphone in her hand. Minerva was to her left with a dark blue bass in her hand, while Jellal was to Lucys right holding a black electirc guitar with flames on it. Gajeel and Zeref were behind them with very nice instruments as well. They were all the same instuments Blasted Dragons had used, but for some reason looked better in the hands of Misspent Gifts.

The music started and Lucy began,

_Yo, this one right here_

_is for all the dropout-of schoolers_

_the future cougars_

_the Maryjane abusers_

_the ones that chose to be losers_

_Foe all the misfit kids_

_and total outcast_

_Misspent Gifts_

_thsi ones out for you role models_

Lucy had stood at the edge of the stage getting the crowd attention. She was noe in the middle of the stage and began to actually sing,

_We are the ones_

_the ones you left behind_

_dont tell us how_

_tell us how to live our lives_

_ten million stong_

_were breaking all the rules_

_thank you for nothing_

_cause theres nothing left to lose_

Lucy danced around the stage while she sang. The crowd was definatly into the song and dancing along with her. Natsu looked absolutely pissed.

_Thank you for feeding_

_us years of lies_

_thank you for the wars_

_you left for us to fight_

_thank you for the world_

_you ruined overnite_

_but well be fine_

_yeah well be fine_

_thank you for the world you broke_

_like yolk and it aint no joke_

_so cold and there aint no coat_

_just me my friends my folks _

_and we gonna do what we like_

_so raise that bird up high_

_and when they ask you why_

_jjust stand there laugh and smile_

Lucy laughed when she said this because it was her favorit part. She saw Jura smileing like an idiot. Freed smiled, he was proud of Lucy. Laxus smirked at the lyrics. And Lucy just went along with it.

_we are the ones_

_the ones you left behind_

_dont tell us how_

_tell us how to live our lives_

_ten million strong_

_were breaking all the rules_

_thank you for nothin_

_cause theres nothin lft to lose_

now the whole band, excluding zeref of course, sang,

_na na na na_

_na na na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na na na_

now it was just Lucy who stood at the edge of the stage looking at all the rich rude snobs who had been so rude to her, and the oter Solos, and even to a couple of their other class mates who were just diffrent

_thank you for the time_

_you said dont make a sound_

_thanks for the ropes_

_you used to hold us down_

_cause when i break through_

_ima use them to reach the clouds_

_we aint nothin down _(Jellal:come on!)

_we aint nothin down_ (jellal: hey yeah!)

_look ma i finally made it_

_this world is too damn jaded_

_my life is just like Vegas_

_go big go home get faded_

_been a since 92_

_cant cut be down curfew_

_and themguys ill take a few_

_do what i wanna do_

Lucy now rann and jumped around the stage. The crowd jumped with her and clapped to the song,

_we are the ones_

_the ones you left behind_

_dont tell us how_

_dont tell us how to live our lives_

_ten million strong_

_were breaking all the rules_

_thank you for nothin_

_cause theres nothing left to lose_

the whole band was i on this, and even some of the crowd,

_na na na na_

_na na na na na na_

_na na na na _

_na na na na na na_

now it was Lucy who stood in the middle of the stgae with a hand over her heart,

_thank you from the bottom of my heart_

_from head to toe_

_from the sould you ripped apart_

(minerva and jellal:ohhhhhh)_i say_

(minerva and jellal: ohhhhhh)_i say thank you_

minerva jellal and gajeel and even Zeref this time, sang, while Lucy clapped her hands with the crowd,

_we are the one _

_the ones you left behind_

_(_lucy:yeahhhhhhhh) _dont tell us how_

(lucy:yaehhhhhhh!) _tell us how to lve our lives_

Now the crowd was singing with them as Lucy sang in the background and clapped.

_Ten million strongs_

_were breaking all the rules _(Lucy:Ohhhhhhhh)

_thank you for nothin_ (Lucy: Yeahhhhhhh)

_cause theres nothin left to-_

Lucy jumps in with her voice again and sang along with the crow and her band who went back to playing.

_WE are the ones_

_the ones you left behind_

_dont tell us how_

_tell us how to live our lives_

_ten million strong_

_were breaking all the rules_

_Thank you for nothin_

_cause thers nothin else to lose_

the crowd sang the 'nana' part as Lucy did the last part

_Yo if you dont like what_

_they tell you to do_

_dont do it_

_(heh)_

_if you dont want to be_

_who they want you to be_

_screw it_

_its your world_

_its your life_

_and they ruined it_

_role modles _

_tune in_

_turn up_

_drop out_

Lucy threw the microphone behind her nad breathed hard. She was flushed and hyper as hell, and hearing that applause made her even more giddy.

She grinned and waved to the crowd.

She diddnt have a microphone but she still said, "We are the Misspent Gifts! Thanks for listening!"

She gave a peace sighn and walked off the stage with her band. still hearing the roar of the crowd.

_**ahhhhhhh... it took me forver to do this chapter... evn though it seemed like it would be easy. It took me forver to think of a song for them to do, but then one of my readers told me a song that i loooked up and fell in love with just from hearing the first verse.**_

_**Thank you xXxOtakuGirlxXx i really apprectiate ur help on finding a song!**_

_**but yeah, R&R PLEASE!**_

_**bro fist ~siyera**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thx for all ur reviews! i appriciate them all! and ill keep ur suggestions in mind when i write.**

**On to the vote, zerlu is still in the lead with- 6, but jelu and nalu arebtied with- 4, while galu is still inthe rear with- 2, come on people! GALU!GALU!GALU!GALU!GALU!GALU!GALU! **

**no?**

**oh well... Q.Q**

**anyway on to the story**

**disclaimer_ i dont own fairytail, or **

**Lucy POV**

we walked around the fair after we had performed, to calm our nerves u know? We had to be careful cause we were trying to avoid Natsu and his gang.

We had gotten pretty far too. That was until i had to go and trip over 'someones' guitar case. Damn grey and hit idioticness. He was one of the more tolerable of Natsu's gang though. Him along with rogue and Sting doesnt talk to me for some reason... he doesnt even look at me.

"Shit" i said as i pulled myself up.

"Just what the hell was that?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I wasnt in the mood t deal with him so i turned around with a scowl on my face.

"What the hell do you wnat now dragneel?" I asked. Minerva was looking at me with worried eyes. Natsus group backed up from me when they saw the look on my fcae. I had a scarey look that rivled erzas and Minervas. i really diddnt want this dick flame head to ruin my good mood.

"What the hell was that out their? I diddnt know you could sing," Natsu said with his arms crossed meeting my pericing gaze. I saw him waver slightly and smirked inwardly. hes afraid of me. i took GREAT pleasure in knowing that.

"hehehe, what? Is Natsu Dragneel afraid of a little book worm? Wow, your even more of a pussy than i thought." i said brushing him off and rolling my eyes bored-like.

"What?! Im not afraid of you! youe just some little poor Solo. You have nothing on us," He said triumphantly.

I smirked at gim this time, "Oh really? Do you kow the real pourpose for Solo's? And you think im poor? do you have any idea who my-" I was interupted when a sweet voice called out. "LUCY!"

I turned my head to see a certain blue haired book worm pushing past poeple to get to me, "What do you want nerdling?" I aksed.

"Lucy your in mode. Your being Dark Lucy, snap out of it!" Levy cried pulling on my arm. i just pulled away from her.

"Dark Lucy? Oh come on. why do you keep calling it that? if anything you should call my other way, Lite Lucy, because this is my true state. And you know it," i sadi to the nerd.

Levy looked at me with pleading eyes, "But we agreed that it was better for you to be the other way. You dont want to turn into your father. You told me that. And the only way to do that is to not be the way you are now,"

Everyone in both bands were confused. They diddnt understand anything that was going on between me and the nerdling. I wasnt planning on them knowing anytime soon anyway.

"Im tired of being some weak nerd with no power! i want to be the way that i was meant to be. My father was right, i cant run from myself. So i just ahve to embrace it," I said.

Levy looked scared, not for her, but for me. Shes the only one who knoew what i was talking about and what the risk was.

"No lucy-chan, you dont have to do that," She pleaded with me more. But i shook my head. She couldnt change my mind.

"Dont worry, i wont be like my dad. Lite Lucy is still apart of me, so is Dark Lucy, so ill just have to embrace both sides. Ill still be the same Lucy just with her own voice now..." I said. I knew i was wavering back into Lite Lucy mode. I guess i wasnt ready to embrace both side yet.

"Oh Lucy," Levy said with sorrow filled eyes. I just smiled and rubbed it pff. I was now Lite Lucy and Dark Liucy was back in my mind not able to get out. But she was becomeing dstronger and i dont now how long i will be able to control myself.

"Im fine. Sorry... i guess i went all Dark Lucy again huh?" I looked around us and saw all the teens in either badns confused and lost, i smiled sheepishly, "Hehe... just ignore everything you heard. It doesnt matter now, dont worry,"

"What did you mean that Drak Lucy was your real self? and that you diddnt want to become like your father?" Minerva asked. I stared at them. Crap...

"Umm... that was just Dark Lucy talking. Like i had said before. Dark Lucy is another personality that i have. Its like im not even myself. But i somehow know kindof what happens, but not all of it. Like i know that dark Lucy calls Levy-chan Nerdling. And that Dark Lucy flirts all the time with Loke when everyone knows that i would never do that," I said with a laugh.

Everyone still looked confused but Levy tried to change the subject, "How about i take Misspent Gift around the fair? Lucy and Minerva-chan have to get on the Sizzler with me,"

She grabbed mine and Minmins hand and dragged us away from Blasted Dragons. Our other band mates following us.

**Natsu POV**

soemthingis going on with my little nerd, and im going ti fond out what it is...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nobodys POV**

The fair was fun for the band. They all played games rode rides and won prizes.

Lucy now had a big white bunny sitting on her bed that Gajeel had won for her while playing soem dart game, A little blue fish Jellal won for her, and a plush white dog-like doll with an orange cone shped nose that she called Plue from zeref who baoght it for her since he diddnt play any games.

Lucy, Levy and Minerva rode every ride in the fair, even the kiddie ones. Levy had gotten stolen away from them after their tea cups ride by her boy friends Jet. The only ride that Lucy had to ride now was the Ferris wheel but Minerva was afraid of hieghts so she diddnt want to go.

"BUt then who will go with me?" Lucy complained to the oder teen.

Minerva shrigged and looked around, "i dont know... Oh! look who just arrived! Gajeel! hey Gajeel!"

Said man walked up to the girls, "What do u want?"

MInervas small eyebrows lifted up in annoyence, "Jeeze, is it wrong to call a friend over so the will ride a ride with an other friend?"

Gajeel looked at her with a "your shitting me," Look and said, "I aint getting on any ride with you, -a-lot,"

MInerva rolled her eyes at the taller man, "I wasmt talking about me. Lucy wants to ride the ferris wheel, and i would go with her but u know how i am with hieghts. Sooooooo, i was hoping ou would go with her,"

Gajeel looked to Lucy who had her hair out of the side ponytail and whild and messy because of all the rides, "Why cant Bunnygirl go on her own?"

Minerva crossed her arms, "you seriously want her to on _the Ferris Wheel _ alone so that she can be sat in the same cart as some starnger who might want to do bad things to her since she is so cute and lovable?"

Lucy looked at Minerva like she was crazy. Gajeel had a poker face on. He was imagining it.

"Fine ill go," He said grabbing Lucys arm and pulling her to the ferris wheel, "Come on Bunny girl,"

Lucy looked back at her friend who was giving her a thumbs up. Lucy gave her a questioning look and was pulled in line.

"Two fro a cart please," Gajeel asked handing the teen at the ferris wheel some money.

The girl blushed and shook her head, "Oh no, please, it free. I saw you guys play earlyer. I was really inspired. No one has ever really stuck up for our 'kind' before and we all look up to you guys. I totally agree with what your doing,"

Lucy smiled at her, "im happy you think so! we want to show the world that money and popularity osant all that matters,"

Gajeel just nodded. The teen smiled at them and let them in a cart. Oncew ther were in and ready the ride strated to move at a slow pace like all ferris wheels did.

"So, what made you wnat to ride the ferris wheel so bad?" Gajeel asked the blond who's eyes were sparkling at the view of people getting smalleer and smaller.

"It is a ritual me and my mom used to do. Whenever we were at a fair, carnival, or amusement park, we alway went on the ferris wheel. Even if we diddnt do anything else, we would always do the ferris wheel. Since shes no longer with me i still do it. So now everytime the carnivles in town, or i go to an amusement park i always ride the ferris wheel," she said with a sad smile, "Plus i like bein g so high up in the sir. makes me feel like im closer top the stars,"

Gajeel looked up aqt the sky with her. They were half way to the top where they stop for a few minuets so u can see the veiw, "I used to go to carnivles all the time with my dad. we would always compete in every game. and go on the rides. We would play tricks on the people and con the workers,"

Lucy laughed at that, "Why am i not suprised?"

He laughed with her. She hadnt really heard Gajeel laugh before. It was wierd and simple, like a 'gihi or geehee'. Lucy found that she liked it.

_Damn, what up with these boys and their laughs?_ she thought.

they quieted down and enjoyed the scene. Seeing all the poepl below them and all the fun they wrer having put a smile to Lucys face.

"OH MY GOD! Look at that!" Lucy squeeled in the taller mnas ear. She was pointing at a booth that had a pink blue and Gold sighn that said, 'Sing-athon!', "We should sighn up for that!"

Gejeel looked at the book and saw natus and his band of snob friends at it. If Salamander was sighnning up, so was he. He wanted to kick that pink haired dough bags ass, for the way he treats Lucy. Gajeel had grown sort of protective of the blond. He diddnt know what it was but he felt like he needed to be there by her side.

"After we get off thios thing we can si-" before he couild finish the sentence he vomitted. Fortunatly he had done it _out_ of their cart, but unfortunately it went right ontop of the people below them.

"Oh my god gajeel are you okay?" Lucy aksed worriedly.

"OH MY GOD! EWWWWWW WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! STOP THE RIDE STOP THE RIDE!" a girl screeched. The poepl on the ride and around the ride wre all looking at her. Sje had Pink hair that was now slightly green from the vomit. Ther person next to her had tan skin and black hair with Vomit on him also.

Lucy noticed them as Sherry and Rin. A very famous couple in Fiore academy. AND very rich.

"who is responsible for this!" Rin yelled to the poeple above them.

Lucy looked over the side at them emvarrassed, "I-Im s-sorry f-for th-th-that. A-apperently he h-has motion s-sickness..."

Rin Looked Pissed and Sherry looked even more pissed, "I have NO love in my heart for either of you two!" she yelled at Lucy, who winced at the loudness.

"Again i said im s-sorry. I w-will pay for i-it all i p-p-promis," Lucy tried to calm the couple down.

Slowly the girl in control odf the riode had moved the four of theens to the ground where they got off. Or at least it was more of, Rin and Sherry stomping off in a fuss and lucy pulling Gajeel out.

Minerva Jellal a nd Zeref all met them outside the gate surrounding the ferris wheel.

"Why the hell diddnt you tell me you had motion sickness?!" Lucy yelled at the peirced teen in her arms.

"Maybe it was because i wanted to be agentlemen and wanted to do something nice," Gajeel replied annoyed.

Lucy flred hetr arms about in anger, "How is that being gentelemen?! Gentle men dont vomit on the popeple below them on ride, Gajeel!"

Gajjel walked up to the blond "I diddnt mean to do that. And plus it wouldnt have happened if you diddnt maek me get on that damn ride!"

Lucy walked up to him to where they were face to face scowling at eachother, "Excuse me but im not the pone who made u get on the fucking ride!"

Neither one was backing down, and their bandmates were afraid to interfear.

"But tour the one who wanted to go the the cock sucking ride oin the forst place!" Gajeel yelled at her.

"Its not like i wnted to go with you!" She yelled back. She was in Dark Lucy Mode again.

"We-" he was interuppted by a teacher coming in and trelling them to stop. They pulled away from eachother and cooled off. Lucy went back to Lite Lucy,a nd Gajeel was back to his poker face expression.

"Sorry, i know you cant help the motion sickness. Just please next tijme tell me so i could have brought a bag or something you know?" Lucu said to the laong haired male.

"Yeah, im sorry too. You just wanted to do something you and your mother did. i was the dick who fucked it up," he sadi shrugging.

Luc held oiut a hand, "Friends again?"

He smriked at her childishness and took her had shaking it, "I guess,"

"Well... since that is solved i wante dto tell you guys that i signed us up for the sing-athon. Its a competion of singers and dancers. Its kind of like the voice, or a talent show! The winner gets to have a record deal. And whats even cooler you not only can enter your badn but you can eneter as a soloist too!. so its like twice the chance of winning!" Minerva shaid holding up a paper.

"COOL! So like, if we sign up we can sing as a band then on our own also?" Lucy asked looking athe paper.

"Pretty much. But it lasts 3 days because they get som many poeple," Jellal added.

"Well im defiantly going to do that. Not to brag butr, im a pretty talented singer," Gajeel sadi puffing out his chest.

Luc and Jellal snickered getting a glare from Gajeel.

"And ill get to sing that song ive been wanting too for a while now. i can do my violin solo along wit it too!" Minerva said.

Zeref diddnt mention it, but he planned on singing a song too... he was hoping to inpress a special someone.

"So iots settled then! we all agree. thats good because i kinda sighned us all up anyway," Minerva said sheepishly. Gajeel, Lucy and Jellal sweatdropped. while Zeref hid a smirk.

_This is gonna be epic,_ Lucy thought happily.

_**and there is the next chappie peoples! im sorry for the lateness oin it though... im only getting to the good stuff so dont be too dissapointed. I showed a little more of dark Lucy and poped some crazyness in it too. What is up with Dark and Lite Lucy? Why is she turning like her father? who **_**is**_** her father? Who does Zeref hold dear to his heart?**_

_**Whya m i askng all these questions like some show host?**_

_**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON,**_

_**MISSPENT GIFTS!**_

_**(TDI way, baby!)**_

_**R&R **_

_**stay cool~siyera**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey people long time no see. im sorry i havent updated in a while, ive been p[retty busy. BUT! anywho im back... **_

_**1st) thanks guys soo much for your support on thsi story. im happy i can make you happy**_

_**2nd)VOTES! zerlu-10, nalu-7, jelu -5, galu-3**_

_**3rd) WHATS WRONG WITH GALU? CANT U SEE I PUT LEVY WITH JET!(i really like levyxjet too... but gale is adorbs also! EEEEPPPPPPP) anyway im just pulling ur leg,**_

_**ANS BACK TOO THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer- I dont own fairytail or 'thanks to you' by all time low**_

_**No POV**_

After the fair Misspent Gifts were well known throughout the school. Hell, throughout town! They couldnt walk into one store without having 1) be asked for an autograph 2) asked to play there 3)asked to be sponsored by them.

They decided to go ahead and let someone sponsor them because they all thought it woulod be a good idea to be able to have some money to spend on the band. They chose the local bowling ally.

Everyone went there. It had the best pizza, milkshakes, and it was where all the teens hung out in their spare time. It was like a club. It was half restraunt, half bowling ally, and half arcade. People would hang there, bowl, play games, dance, eat. it was a local hot spot. It was a merical that they even got offerd to play there and be sponsored by them.

They played there mondays, wensdays, and fridays. They diddnt mind having to go a lot. Lucy and Minerva actually got a job there anyway.

Tonite was their first nite and a huge crowd of people came to watch them peform again.

Lucy and Jellal were standing on the stage talking while Minerva was getting her bass tuned, Zeref was cleaning the keyboard and Gajeel was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is that big hedgehog?" Lucy asked looking around. She noticed many students from Fiore Academy in the crowd. _Well duh, this is where everyone hangs out. there is bound to be someone from school here, _she thought_._

Suddenly two hands met with her waist and tickled her. She heard Gajeel laugh "TAZER!"

Lucy laughed and curved her back to where she was now pushed up against theolder teen. She was laughing too hard as was he.

Her laughter subsided and changed into annoyence as she turned around to look at the long haired male, "You dick! that was not funny!"

He chuckled loooking at her angery face, " really? cause i thought it was hilarious,"

Lucy slapped his arm, " just go to your damn drums, hedgehog. We are starting in five,"

He flicked the back of her head when she said, headgehog, and walked to the drums. As he sat down Lucxy started to speak into the microphone, "Hello guys andwelcome to Skylite Bowl! We have some special guest with you tonight. Me and my band are playing a song for ya'll. You might now us as, The Missspent Gifts!" A huge roar of applause came from within the building, Lucy smiled, "Well glad to knowe you know us. Now lets get to what you came here for, some music!":

Jellal and Gajeel started and minerva and Zeref joined as Lucy started to sing,

_Thanks to you_

_Thanks to you, I'm moving on_

_Chasing out my skeletons and the troubles they have caused_

_And all thanks to you_

_I'm turning over the pages in this book of revelations about self-medication_

Minerva and Jellal sang background as an echo to Lucys,

_But there's this ringing in my head (_Minerva & Jellal-_who said it was gonna be easy?)_

_As the ghost of you hangs over my bed_

_Thanks to you, I'm not myself_

_I'm all strung out, that much is clear_

_And I'll spend my whole life-time with your life-line wrapped around my throat_

_Thanks to you_

_All thanks to you_

Lucy walked around the store, making contact with the people in the crowd. She diddnt even see Natsu and Lissanna walk in and stop when they see her and her band playing,

_Thanks to you, I've lost my touch_

_I struggle to find the sense in making sense_

_And giving a semblance of a fuck_

_And thanks to you, for all the nightmares_

_There's not a night that I sleep quiet and complacent without my medication_

_'Cause there's this ringing in my head (_Minerva & jellal-_who said it was gonna be easy?)_

_As the ghost of you hangs over my bed_

_Thanks to you, I'm not myself_

_I'm all strung out, that much is clear_

walked to the bar and sat on it.

_And I'll spend my whole life-time with your life-line wrapped around my throat_

_Thanks to you_

_All thanks to youBut there's this ringing in my head, as the ghost of you hangs over my bed_

_Thanks to you, I'm not myself_

_I'm all strung out, that much is clear_

_And I'll spend my whole life-time with your life-line wrapped around my throat_

She danced around, back to the stage. The crowd was dancing and moving with her. When she got back to the stage she moved her head as she sang, flopping her hair all over the place,

_Thanks to you_

_Thanks to you_

_Thanks to you_

_Thanks to you_

While she sang that part Mineva and Jellal would take turns singing in teh background.

When the song was over everyone clapped as Lucy and her band got off the stage.

"That was really good guys!" Lucy exlaimed hugging everyone. The boys blushed, and Minerva hugged her back with the same strength.

The owner of Skylite Bowl, Grandeeney, who is also Wendy's mom. Wendy worked behind the bar. She was one of the nicer people i Fairytail. not everyone in that House were mean.

She walked up to us and clapped her hands, "You guys where amazing! This place has never been so crowded! Thank you!"

Lucy smiled and waved it off, "Oh its okay. We should be thanking you. We are very greatful that you are letting us play here. And for giving m,e and Minerva jobs. Oh and sponsoring us!"

Gardeeney smiled and hugged the poor blond, "Oh its fine! Im happy to help,"

Wendy came over and smiled shyly, "you guys are great. I realy like what you guys are doing,"

Minerva smiled putting an arm around Lucys shoulders, "No problem,"

Wendy smiled and looked down, "Im sorry for the way the people in my House Treat you also. Its not fair. I try to tell them but they dont listen to me..."

Jellal smiled, "Its okay. You arent in charge of whta your House mates do. We dont blame you,"

Wndey looked atthem with a big smile, "Thanks! Well i guess i better get back. Ill see you guys at school,"

The young prodegy walked away. Her mother smiled at the bandmates, "Thats my Wendy for you. But anyway, if you guys need anything just tell me okay?"

Then all nodded as she walked away to her daughter.

_**And thats the end of that chapter...**_

_**IM SP SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG. IVE BEEN BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORIES AND BABYSITTING AND SCHOOLS COMMING UP SOON AND IVE JUST BEEN WORKING HARD!**_

_**whew, glad i got that put of my system. But yeah, gott stuff to do stories to write so please R&R and vote tooo! i need more votes people!**_

_**thanks~siyera**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Poll soo far!**_

_**Zerlu- 11**_

_**Nalu-12**_

_**jelu-7**_

_**galu-3**_

_**Kepp voting! ill have the vote keep going till the 12th chapter so if u havent voted VOTE! it seems like its either gonna be a nalu or zerlu, but keep voting!**_

_**No ones POV**_

Lucy, Loke, Yukinio, and Zeref all walked to school. It was a nice day in mid December and everyone was excited for Winter break. It had been weeks since Misspent gifts became really popular and they were well known throughout the small country already._**(Fiore and mangnolia are small, they are like... only have a few 'states' as poeple would call them so news travels fast)**_

"So are you guys going to visit your families?" Yukino asked as they walked.

"Loke nodded, "Im going with Aries and we are going to meet her parents,"

"what about you Lu-chan?" Yukino asked the quiet blond looking at the ground.

"Im probubly just going to stay in the House and spend Christmas with Mustache Man," She said with a fake smile.

"He hates it when you call him that Princess," Loke said poking her cheek.

"But arent you going to see your family?" Yukino asked.

Lucy shrugged, "My mom died when i was young, and i havent talked to my father in a while,"

"Well its the holidays! Its the time to spend woth the ones you love," Yukino saqid happily kicking some snow that was on the ground.

Lucy smiled at the other girl, "What about you Yukino? What are you doing this break?"

Yukino grinned widely and practically shouted, "Im going to see my sister! Its been a while since ive seen her and i cant wait!"

"what about you Zeref-san?" Loke asked the quiet emo.

He shrugged, "i dont celebrate any holidays," he wispered.

Yukino gasped, "You dont celebrate anything?! No Christmas? no Nothing?"

Zeref nodded. and Yukkino frowned.

The walk was silent after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell do you mean its due next week?!" Natsu yelled at Freid.

"I mean exatcly that. next week is the last week before breaka nd i want your projects turned in before then," Freid repeated for the fifth time.

"Its oay Natsu, our project is practically done," Yukino said trying to calm the pink haired maniac. Natsu just pouted like a little kid.

Lucy couldnt help but think he was cute when he did that and smiled at his childish attitude.

"Even though you diddnt doa nthing," Lucy mumbled and got a chidish glare from the pinkett tha made her giggle.

"Yukinos right," Jellal said, "We are done. Now we can just turn it in and relax the rest of the time,"

"Great!'' Natsu sadi happily. He changed emotions so fast.

"Hey Jellal, do you have anything planned this winter break?" Yukino sked the bluenett.

"Jellal sat with the three of them and said, "Im going to visit some old freinds that have been traveling fro the past year. We are all going to a big christmas Party being held by some rich guy. Apperently all the big families are invited,"

Natsu but in, "Im going to that party too! I was going to go with Lissanna but after our breakup i dont know who im taking,"

Lucy did a double take, "You and LIssanna broke up? But what will happen to your band?"

Natsu shrugged, "We are still friends, she just decided that she diddnt like the way i acted or whatever. Apperently im, immature? whateer that means,"

Lucy a nd Yukino laughed while Jellal smiled. He was so stupid!

Natsu looked mad, "Whatever,"

" so Lucy what are you doing this winter break?" Jellal asked the hgiggleing blond.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. He hopped she would give away somethging about herself. But Yukino answered for her, "Shes gonna stay here. Aperently she doesnt want to see her family. Or at least what she has left of it,"

Jellal looked at Lucy confused. Lucy looked at the desk embarassed, "Whats left?"

"Well... my mom, she um, passed away from cancer when i was six," She sadi quietly.

"But what about your dad?" Jellal asked her. Natsu felt a pang of sadness for the blond. He lived with his foster father Igneel, so he hadnt ever met his birth parents, spo he knew how it felt to be motherless.

Lucy snorted, "Yeah. Likei want to go see that bastard,"

The conversation had Natsu full attention.

"What happened between you two?" yukino asked softly.

"After my mother died, he bacame closed off and cold to me. Only caring about his stupid buisness. he got rid of me as fast as he could," Lucy said witth bitterness.

Yukino had tears in her eyes and hugged the blond, "IM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL ATHAT! YOUVE HAD SUCH A BAD LIFE IM SO SORRY!"

Lucy just rolled her eyes and pulled away from the teen, "It doesnt matter, i dont want to talk to him anyway,"

Soon the bell rang and the students dispersed. Morning classes where boring and nonepf them were fready for what was going to happen at lunch.

Lucy ahd just gottemn her lunch and was going to sit with her band, Yukino, and Levy when she saw someone she hoped she wouldnt have to see again. She quickly ran to the table her friends hwer sitting at and threw her plate down.

"Wow, bunnygirl. Slow down," Gajeel said.

Lucy looked around frantically as she sat down. She looked freaked out.

Levy put a hand on her friends shoulder getting a yelp from her friend, "Hey, Lu-chan? Whats wrong?"

Lucy took a few breaths and sadi, "i saw someone i dont want to see,"

"Was it Pinkie again?" Minertva asked taking a bite of a carrot.

Lucy shook her head, "it was someone my dad works with,"

" ," The blond heard from behind her. She froze in fear. She saw the looks her freinds where giving the man behind her. She closed her eyes and turned around. Behind her was a tall man with a goatee, sunglasses, white hair and a nice crisp suite.

"Capricorn," She breathed. She saw the looks she was getting from kids around her.

"Your father wants to speak to you ," Capricorn said.

Lucy shook her head, "Its good to see you Capricorn but im not going to see Papa,"

Capricorn looked at her through his dark sunglasses, "Im afraid it is not a choice . Im sorry,"

Lucy sighed and stood up, "Fiine but if he does something..."

capricorn nodded, "I know,"

Lucy turned her head to her freinds and smiled, "Ive got to go speak to the doutch who created me. ill explain later,"

They nodded in understanding nad watched her as she followed the tall man through the crowd. Everyone was watching the blond go with the mna that looked like he belonged to the FBI.

"I am sorry i had to do that in front of your classmates, ," Capricorn said as he led her to the office that her father was waiting at.

"Its okay Capricorn, They had to find out one day right?" Lucy said and he opened the door to reveal a man in his mid fourties with a light brown graying mustche and gray suite sitting behing the desk, "Papa,"

"Lucy," he sadi back nodding to the chair in front of the desk. She sat at it as Capricorn shut the door, "How have you been?"

She rolled her eyes, Like he gives a crap, she thought but sadi, "good. How has work been going?"

He diddnt show any emotion to his daughter and said, "Work has been good,"

"Okay just cut to the chase. What do you want Papa?" Lucy asked tired of the small talk.

"Right to the point. Just like your father," he said, "Fairthy well, i wanted to ask you to come home for the break from school,"

This caught the teen off guard, she shook her head as if she heard wrong and said, "What? Why do you want me home all of a sudden?"

"Is it wrong for a father to want to see his daughter for the holiday season?" Her father asked.

Lucy laughed, "With you, yes. You never want to 'just see' your family. Whats this really about?"

"I want you to come to attend the Winter Ball i am hosting. Many of your fellow student will be there, and i want them to have a good impression on Heartphilia Railroads. You also have to mingle with people your age so you can marry into a rich family and carry out the family buisness," he said.

Lucy shook her head, "I knew it. You just want me to go so you can get more money. Well i dont want to take over the 'Family buisness'. I just want to write and play my music,"

"Thats right. I heard you have become apart of a musical group with a group of delinquents. I want you out of that band," he said.

Lucy stood up and sadi, "NO! i finally found somehwere that i belong and your not taking it away from me Papa. Those people might be delinquents but they are better people than most of the students of this school. We are making a stand and i dont want to just quit. I wont. No mattter what you say. Mama would have wanted me to do what i felt right. And if i cant do this things will keep going on tyhe way they were before,"

"What is wrong with how it was before?" he father asked.

"Before, this country revolved around money and popularity. People looked down on poeple lesser than them. People like you do that. Mama diddnt though," she sadi quietly, "You cannot tell me what to do,"

He father looked at her and sighed, "I diddnt want to have to tell you this because of what happened with your mother but i guess you will not listen unless you know," Lucy was confused, "I am sick,"

Lucy froze for the second time that day. She sat back down and let her father contunue talking, "I have an illness that they have not made a cure for yet. They are working on it though. But it will not be ready for testing for a year or so. I am bcomeing more nad more weak, and soon i will not be able to withstand running the buisness. But we are at our peak and i dont want to go down just yet. That is why i need you to find a suitable husbund to take my place,"

"But why do i have to? Why cant... Capricorn take over the buisness? He knows everything there is to know and would probubly love to do it," She said looking over to the tall man that she had known since before her mother had passed. She saw a soft smile on his fcae and knew that he would love to take over the buisness.

"Im sure Capricorn wouldnt want to have the burden of it. I believe that one of the men at the Ball will be more than happy to though. You do not have to get married yet. You can wait till you have graduated, i just want you to be ready," Her father explained.

Lucy nodded, and thought about it.

She sighed, "Ine Papa. Ill come over this winter break for the ball," She wispered loud enough for him to hear as she looked down at her hands on her lap.

He father smiled, "Good girl. I will have poeple come to pick you up after school to bring you home,"

Lucy looked up, "Wait, break doesnt start till next week,"

Her father nodded and stood, "i know but i want you to come as soon as you can so we can have your fitted for your dress and so i can spend some time with you,"

Lucy was freaked out. Was this the same man she knew before?

"Now, you must be going on to class. Someone will be at your House after school," He sadi as Capricorn opened the door and he walked out leaving the blond alone in the room to think about what had just happened.

_**And her father makes an appearence!**_

_**im sorry for being so long. ive been preoccupied. But im back.**_

_**for now anyways.**_

_**Im not sure if ive mentioned Capricorn before in the story but if i have my apologies because i dont go back and read what ive wrote. im wierd like that. I know i probubly should, but im just too lazy. **_

_**ANYWAY R&R!**_  
_**VOTE ALSO! REMENER YOU HAVE TILL **_CHAPTER 12 _**TO VOTE, THEN IT WILL BE OVER AND WHOEVER HAD THE MOST VOTES WILL BE WHO LUCY GETS WITH IN THE STORY SO VOTEVOTEVOTEVOETVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTE!**_

_**do it~siyera**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey yalllllllll... i know its been a while and im sorry for that, schools starting soon and ive been busy, dieing my hair, buysing scool clothes, babaysitting, cleaning, isreal, yeah a lot of crap to deal with srry bout that lmao.**_

_**but yeah lets see the poll soo far-**_

_**zerlu-20**_

_**nalu-15**_

_**jelu-9**_

_**galu-4**_

_**and thats all for now folks, now TOO THE STORY!**_

_**PS i dont own fairytail, or 'youll never stand alone' whitny houston.**_

_**No POV**_

Lucy walked to her next class after he talk with her father. It had taken the entire lunch period.

She walked no really paying attention down the hall. They were almost empty and she knew she would eb late to her next class, but she diddnt care. she had other stuff to worry about.

Her father was dieing.

First she had lost her mother, and Now her Father? He wasnt the best man ever but he seemed to be changeing. Lucy had to admit that she had seen a diffrence in him the past year or so. If he left her she would be all alone. She would have no one...

She ehard the bell ring. The hall were empty. The teachers diddnt care enough to check the halls so she wasnt going to be caught. She leaned against some lockers and fell to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

She cried for her mother. She cried for her father. She cried for her friends. She cried for theor band. She cried for herself. She let it all out.

She hadnt noticed someone walk up to her and sit next to her. They had wrapped an arm around her and sat there silently.

After she had quited down to just a sniffle, she heard them say, "Its okay. No matter what your going through we are here for you Lucy. We dont care about any of the other stuff, only you. I know sometimes it feels like your on your own and that no one undertsands, but no one will ever understand if you dont tell them. How can someone help you if they dont know whats wrong? Thats why you have to trust in people. Im still trying to. And i hope you will too. And if its too hard, we can try together,"

Lucy looked up at the savior. She stared at deep red eyes. She realized they werent red, but a maroon. Outlined with a dark shade of red. She studied the teens face, smooth white skin, lush black lashes that kissed his ckeeks every time he blinked. He had a tiny stubble peircing that you wouldnt see through the smooth soft pitch black hair covering his head and half his face.

"Thank you," She wispered and snugged up to him laying her head on his shoulder closeing her eyes, "Zeref,"

Said teen smiled softly and wrapped his other arm around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the little crying fest in the hall Lucy had a new veiw of the older emo teen. He was so deep. He was handsome, nice, shy, deep, and kept to himself. Lucy diddnt know why he closed himself off from poeple, but she wanted to find out why. She was determined to know what had scarred him from getting close to someone.

Today she had to tell Her band mates about her father. She had sent a text to all ofthem and they all agreed to skip the rest of school. They were meeting in an old music room in the older part of the school that people diddnt go into.

Lucy sat in the room alone with Zeref waiting for the other three to come. Zeref still was quiet, but Lucy noticed that he showed his emotions more.

She sat at the old grand piano and played little notes that diddnt go together at all but still sounded good.

The first to come into the room was Minerva who came and sat mext to her and started to play little notes with her.

After the two missing boys came they all sat around the piano and Lucy spoke while Minerva still playued the Piano softly.

"Well, im really the daughter of Jude Heartphilia. He is a big time buisness man in the railroads. He is the one who hosting the Winter ball this break that all of you are going to. As i said before my mother died when i was young and all i had left was my father. But he was cold and locked his heart away in pain. Covered his feelings up with his work. He turned cold to me, and only payed attention to me when there was a possible suiter fore me, or to show that the Heartphilia's wernt put down so easily. I eventually got him to let me come here where i wouldnt have to around him anylonger."

Minerva had kept playing the piano subconsiously, and lUcy kept talking with tears in her eyes, "The man who took me away at lunch... he was an old friend that i ha dknown since i ws a baby. He also works for my father. He led me to the office which had my father there waiting for me. I should have noticed sooner. Why hadnt i noticed sooner? He told me that he wanted me to come home for winter break, he said that i had to make alliances and friends with other busisnesses, and that i had to get in good with some of the heires of those buisnesses. He wants me to marry a rich and good husbund, that will be able to help me take over Heartphilia Railroads. I dont want to take over the family buisness. But im the only Heir in the Heartphilia family,"

Lucy paused. and wiped her eyes, Gajeel took her hend and held it and gave her a understanding smile. He knew how that was. His fatherowned the Phantom Lord Co. and he was the heir for it. He diddnt want to do it but he knew that his father, Metallicana Redfox, was counting on him. So he knew what it felt like to have everything on his shoulders.

Lucy sniffled and held back her tears a little longer, "He... he told me another reason why he wanted me to come home this winter break...He- he has a bad illness. One that is uncureable. He said that they are on the verge of making a cure b-but... but he is t-too far... he doesnt have long... thats why he wants me to find a husbund. He said i dont have to marry til after im done with school, he just wants me ready. I should have noticed how bad he looked. He was so pale, he had dark bags under his eyes, and e=he looked so tired. He shouldnt be up and doing work..."

Lucy just broke down crying now. Minerva was in tears, Jellal had unshed tears in his eyes, and Gajeel looked down covering his eyes because he diddnt want nayone to see the silent tears running down his cheeks. Zeref stood next to the piano. Minerva had stopped playing and was hugging the the blond girl. Zeref sat at the piano and started to play.

Minerva looked at him, and started humming, she slowly started to sing to just the piano,

_If there's a time when the fears should fill your eyes _

_And you can't see past thge shadows _

_To the sun on the other side _

She looked around to the rest of them and Jellal walked over to the guitar and played while Gajeel used the desk as a makeshift drum since there were none in the room,

_Don't despair, vecause there always will be _

_someone there _

_Don't lose faith, love won't let you lose your way _

_Because You, you'll never stand alone _

_I'll be standing by _

_I'll keep you from the cold _

_I'llhold you when you cry _

_I'll be there to be strong _

_When you can't find the strength inside _

she wrapped her arms around the weeping blond and sang, Zeref hummed and kept playing the piano,

_And you, you'll always have a home _

_In these arms of mine _

_You'll never stand alone _

_Love is standing by_

she hummed and lifted the blonds chin up as she snag that part,

_If there's a dayt when the rain should find your heart _

_And you're cold and tried and lonely _

_And this would has you in the dark _

_Don't be scared, you can just reach for me and I'll be there _

_Don't lose hope, love will see you through you know _

_Because You, you'll never stand alone _

Minerva sang, with a beautiful low voice,

_I'll be standing by _

_I'll keep you from the cold _

_I'llhold you when you cry _

_I'll be there to be strong _

_When you can't find the strength inside _

_And you, you'll always have a home _

_In these arms of mine _

_You'll never stand alone _

_Love is standing by_

Minereva sang the solo part,

_Standing by to life you above all the hurt and pain _

_Standing by to carry you through all the tears and ain _

_Reach for me, I'll be with you _

_Reach for me, I'll see you through _

_I'll be the one to hold you _

_The one to show you that_

_You, _Miner a strated singing little bits and peices

_you'll never stand alone _

_I'll be standing by _

_I'll keep you from the cold _

_I'llhold you when you cry _

_I'll be there to be strong _

_When you can't find the strength inside _

_And you, you'll always have a home _

_In these arms of mine _

_You'll never stand alone _

_Love is standing by_

They all stopped when the song ended and MInerva looked at a nolonger crying Lucy with a smile.

"See? We will always be here," She said and looked at them all, "With our arms open wide,"

LUcy had a broken smile on her fcae and tears in her eyes. She started to cry again, thias time happy tears, "Th-thank y-you g-g-guys!"'

She strated to ball and hugg Minerva. Soon Zeref, Gajeel, and Jellal got into the hug and they were one big ball of teens. Lucy felt safe in her friends arms. Like nothing could touch her. She wanted to stay like this for the rest of her life. But she had to go and see her father.

She sighed. She just wasnt going to get abreak was she?

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

_Dont think about that now lucy, just think about right now, _she thought.

And so she did.

_**DUTTADUTA!**_

_**im sorry for the long wait... i needed inspreation and now ive got loads of it. I know exactly what im going to write. it will be awesome and i know you guys will like it. I also want to thank you gys fro your reviews, some of them made me smile, (FluffyMiracle) I like your passion. I appreciate your guys support. It make me want to keep writing. **_

_**School is comming up so updates might be even slower... SSSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY! jujst rememeber i wont forget about you and will try to update when i can, but theres only like, 2 weeks left.**_

_**REMEMBER THE VOTE WILL BE OPEN TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! AFTER THE NEXT... ITS OVER! AND WE SHALL FIND WHO HAS OUR LUCKY LUCYS HEART!**_

_**tho in this story... she aint very lucky... but yeah... **_

_**R&R!**_

_**youll be in my heart~siyera**_


	12. authors note I LOVE YOU! srry

_**Hello my favoret strangers!**_

_**its me! an i am proud to say that i love you alllllll! I am very happy that you all like my story and support it. I love your reviews. Im sorry if i made it kinda sad... BUTTTTT i hafta add the DRAMA DUHHHHHHH! that is what puts a story together. Its not good with out drama. But yeah, i wanted to make her dad not seem like a total doutch bag (idk if i spelt that wrong...)**_

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**I wanted to make this out as a thank you to all my readers. **_

_**Im happy i am able to amuse you all. I personally llove this tory cause it has my favoret charactors.**_

_**Lucy because... come on, shes LUCY!**_

_**Minverea, cause i think she is just missunderstood. She has to deal with Jiemma as a dad, i wouldnt blame the poor girl. I just think she tried really hard, to impress her father, like Lucy did. I just think she did it tyhe wrong way**_

_**Zeref because he sexy and mysterious. He is good but has a bad streak. When i frost saw him on the anime/manga, i felt bad for him... he diddnt WANT to be the moste feared mage in all of fiore, but he was unlucky i guess.**_

_**Jellal bacause he is sexy also and he is soooooo sweet. He was possed that wa ALLLL. he was so nice to erza and to the other tower of heaven survivers. He also regretted doing all that he did, whether he was possesd or not.**_

_**then now to Gajeel.**_

_**OMFGHEISSOSEXYIWOULDFUCKHIMALLDAYANDNIGHTIFICOULDBECAUSEHEISSEXY,ABADBOY, ...**_

_**No that wasnt jibbersh. just try to read it if you can ^3'.**_

_**but yeah i wanna thank you all for your reviews.**_

_**and thank you for all the follows and favorites,**_

_**FOLLOWS: AJz3, Apikins, Articallie, BlackRose015, Candumulla09, CrazyCardz, DancingSky013, Firegirl122, FluffyMiracle, Haley Le, Hey-Its-Nana, ImmaEarSomeWaffles, (love ur name btw, gihi) JollyRancherYum219, Lightning of Light, Liune, Mai96, Mellow Redfox, Misty-Silver-Kitsune-Hanyo1230, My name does not matter, Nightingaledric666, OtakuisOtacool, , Proto105, ReadingGurl07, Siver-Sun, TheWolfThatRunsFree, Umi Ryuuzaki Fullbuster, Xena11, YingWhiteyWolf, Zoheleth, aliceheartfiliaa7x, animegamernerd15. any and all anime, belle ride, cataclysmicangels, iciclefangAJ, kikkibunny, , snowleopard314, xXxOtakuGirlxXx**_

_**FAVORITES: AJz3, Candumullo09, CrazyCardz, Darkangelslayer, DeAmonQuEen, Firegirl122, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, Haley Le, Jayne-san, Mellow Redfox, My name does not matter, OceanSorrowSong, , Shadowtolight, Siver-Sun, SkyFairies, Skyfall505k, Thalmor, Umi Ryuuzaki Fullbuster. Xena11, animegamernerd15, any and all anime, blackpricess12, cataclysmicangels, duncundog, iciclefangAJ, kikkibunny, samtam44, , xXxOtakuGirlxXx**_

_**Thank you all for your support and i cant wait to finish this story. Im not sure how many more chappers there are, this is a kind of 'write what come to me' stpry... actually all my stories are like that... i dont have things planned i just think of it and write.**_

_**Thats why im late at updating, because my mind give me so many ideas that i wrote the first chapter and sometimes add to them sometimes i dont... THIS ONE I WILLL FINISH!**_

_**i promis.**_

_**i pinky promis.**_

_**That means that if i break it, you get to break my pinkie, thats what a real pinky promis is.**_

_**if you break it the other person gets to break your pinkie as punishment... yeah, morbid... and kids these days use it...**_

_**ANYWAY!**_

_**let me get to writing the next chapter huh?**_

_**i spometimes ramble on and on and on...**_

_**(i also did this authors note so you guys can have lonegr time to vote... and jelu still might have a chance.. i just need more poele to vote for them. personally i LOVE galu... its so cute. idk why im just adiccted to it... if you want to read a galu story of mine read '11 minuets in heaven? Shouldnt it be 7 minuets in heaven?' that is my very first lemon... so dont judge...)**_

_**any way you dont wnat to hear me ramble on any longer so ill let you go.**_

_**Charlie the unicorn (i LOVE unicorns.. dont judge)~siyera**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**AND THE RESULTS ARE IN! Lets see who our lucky winner is!**_

_**Zeref- 29**_

_**natsu-22**_

_**jellal-9**_

_**gajeel-4 (gyaaaaaaaaaa! poor gajeel...)**_

_**But there you go folks! this will be a Zerlu story!**_

_**i would like to thank you all for your help on decideing and for reading and following along with the story.**_

_**PEACE!**_

_**I dont own fairytail *crys into pillow* and i dont own mad world by Gary Jules (alex Parks version)**_

_**Zeref POV**_

It suprised me to see her crying in the hall.

Im not one for sentamental moments but i felt a need to go nad make her show that beautiful smile again.

I dont know what got into me. If it was anyone else i would have just kept going and never looked back. But she was diffrent.

When if ound out she was a Heartphilia i was suprised again. The Heartphilia Railroads was one of the largest companys in all of Magnolia. It was even bigger than fathers company.

To find out the president/founder of it is sick was a shock. When i had met him he seemed unstoppable, like nothing could ever bring him down.

He never mentioned having childeren either.

I stood on the roof of the school. This is where i went a lot of the time to relax and get away from the crowds. Im not good in crowds. Im always too shy or quiet and people get afraid of me for the way i look and act. Im not a bad guy. Ive never beat someone up, ive never done anything to scare people.

They are so hypacritical.

I breathed in the smell of freshly backed bread from the bakers down the street from the school. They always made the best pastries.

I was supposed to meet the band at Skylite Bowl. Minerva had to work late so we wer going to practice after it closed. Gajeel wanted to do some bowlling nad challenged Jellal who apperently was on a blowling team when he was younger. Im supposed to go and make sure they dont wreck the place while the girls work.

Lucy had left with her fathers secretary, Capricorn? i think was his name. We all saw her off. That was a few days ago. There are only two days of school left till break now. I cant wait because i get to see Lucy again.

I feels like a part of me is missing when shes not here.

I know shes getting to see her father and spend timje with him before he passes...

im just being silly i guess.

I look at the notebook on the table. I had brought a table and chair up here a while back so i could be more confortable. i come up here to write poems also. I have a nack for writing them apperently. I sometimes make them into songs. I also had a little keyboard up here too.

Hehe, its like a man cave up here. I laughed and walked to sit down and turned on the keyboard. I opened the notebook to the page i had written my last poem. It started snowing again when i played the first note. I put on my leather gloves with fur on the inside, and wrapped my black and silver scarf around myslef more. I had gotten it from my little sister Mavis for my 18th birthday a while ago.

I thought about how Lucy was 3 years younger than me. Does age really matter? My mom is seven years younger than my father and there is no problem with that is there? So whats wrong now?

I started to play once again while the snow fell all around me in a comforting way.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

I closed my eyes and sang,

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

I took a breath and thought about the band and Lucy,

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_i kept moving my fingers in a soft way_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

i take a breath and finish the song,

_Enlarging your world_

_Mad world_

I sighed and stopped my finers from going on. I wrote this song about me and my feelings. I never really show them.

But beinga round Lucy, Minerva, Gajeel, and Jellal has changed me to open up some. Ive been working on it. But its harder than people think. Its like tryng to stop smoking. You say your gonna do it and you try, but its hard and so tempting.

Im not use to people paying so much attention to me. My parents only care about themselves and money. The only person im able to actually open up to and be myslef around is Mavis. She is sp innocent and kind to everyone. She is really strong too.

She has helped me so many times ai wish i could do the same for her...

but everytime i try to help anyone...

or get into their situation...

i always make it worse...

or smeone gets hurt...

pain follows me everywhere, and i fear for Lucy...

i dont want to hurt her.

_**and there is a serious chapter. I havent made any POV for Zeref cause ive never really known how to write what goes on in his mind but i think i do now.**_

_**So YUP, i made it kind of mysterious. Like what happened to him to be so afraid? I made him kind of like he was in the anime/manga before he 'woke up'. Soft and scared for others...**_

_**But yeah, all the people in the badn can sing also, they just have Lucy be the lead singer cause she has a B-E-A-UTIFUL voice.**_

_**but yeah some of you have been wondering about my songs. so ill tell you. In the 2nd chapter the song they sang was Myspace girl by The Afters. In the 4t chapter the song was Im Just A Kid by Simple Plan, One of my favorite bands EVAAA! in the 6th chapter the song Blasted Dragons sing is Magic by B.O.B and (some other guy i cant remember the name of). In the 7th chjapet they sing Thank you by MKTO, whichi got from a fellow reader *wink*wink*. in the 9th chapter they sing Thank you By All Time Low. I know i used the same name of those last two songs... srry i just really like both and put them in, get over it... in the 11th chapet the song was Youll Never Stand Alone by Whitney Houston, she is awesome btw. and in this one was Mad World by Gary Jules. But it was Alex Parks version of it. Soft and bitter sweet.**_

_**Anyway, Next time on Misspent Gifts~**_

_**The ball room was beautiful. "WHAT?! I DIDDNT AGREE TO THAT!" "**__Ill love you for a thousand more~"__** "Its nice to meet you " "I just cant handle it..." "I...i...i l-..." i love you.**_

_**Want to find out more?! well your gonna hafta wait for the next chapter!**_

_**Srry im such a tease. R&R!**_

_**BTW in case u havent noticed the vote is over.**_

_**One step closer to you~siyera**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Gajeel POV**

Why i had t come t this damn party was beyond me. I hate parties.

I only came becaus my father made me... and Maybe because i wanted to make sure Bunnygirl was ok. She had turned into My little sister. It was nice to have friend who care for you like your family doesnt.

Im glad we all ended up in detention together that day.

AND! it has nothing to do with girls fangirling me all the time... Gihi, that is just a bonas.

Im pretty popular with the ladies nowadays. Thats great!

I lookedaround the ballroom we enetered a few miniets ago. I had to say, The ballroom was beautiful. Jude Heatrtphilia really knew how to throw a party diddnt he? I had somehow lost my father and was now just randomly walking around.

I studied the Iron chandaleires that my fathers company had made for the sick man. It really went well with the pale blues, silvers nad greys showering the Ballroom.

There were dozens of people there, all in ballroom wear. I meyself was wearing a black button up shirt with a black vest that had silver lining, black slacks, and black dress shoes. dad had made me comb my hair back and put it in a low ponytail.

I was told to take out my peircings too but im a stubborn person, nad he gave up.

I stood near the refreshment table with my hands in my poccket and a scowl on my face to keep people away. I noticed many people from school here.

Tch. As expected. Everyone at that damn school was rich and crazy.

"Well dont you look all grown up?" A female voice said from my right.

I looked at her. Minerva was wearing a dark prurple long sleeved dress with her hair down and curled slightly. She had no makeup on except for some dark lipsick. He dress glittered in the light.

I rasied an eyebrow, "Seems im not the only one,"

Minerva chuckled, "Yeah well. im usually wearing nice clothes. You... not so much"

I flipped her off nad she laughed taking a glass cup from the table with wine in it.

We stood i silence for while as we looked around.

"Hey look! Theres Lucy and her father!" Minerva said almost excitedly as she pointed towards the stage that had a band playing some kind of jazz music.

I looked and saw an old man about in his early fourties wearing a nice crisp black suite with his haor combed back. he had dark bags under his eyes and diddnt look too good. My attention was turned to a certain blond 15 year old standing next to him with a smile plastured on her face. She wa swearing a light blue dress with white lace at the breast and bottom. The dress went all the way to the floor and hugged her body showing all her curves. He hair was put on a bun of cursa with little diamond clippies in it.

She kept sealing worried glances at the man. Poor Bunnygirl.

"Nice right?" Another voice said from my left. I looked and saw blue haird teen the same hieght as me. he was wearing a white button up shirt with grey slacks and a grey blazer. he had his hair still messy.

"I guess," I say and look back to the stage as theman , Jude Heartphilia announced something.

"Thank you, Friends, for comming to my Winter Ball. As you know, i am not well. My daughter, Lucillia Marie Heartphilia _**(not sure if that her real name but i like it!), **_will be taking over Hearphilia Railroads. But she will need a suiter. i would like for all Batchlours (?) to have one dance with her tonite. Again i would like to thank you all for comming nad a Happy Holidays,"

I saw the look of suprise on Bunnygirls face. It was anger, suprise, and annoyence all mixed. As they walked off the stage the music started up again and people started talking. I saw Lucy talk furiously with her father as they walked off. He talked calmly back to her.

"Well, it seems like out little Lucy will have to choose soon," Jellal said taking a drink of his own champagne.

"Hey! wered you get champagne?" Minvera asked the blunett. Jellal pointed towards a waiter nad Minerva walked over to them. I shook my head.

**Lucys POV**

"What? I DIDDNT AGREE TO THAT!" i yelled at my father in a room where we could speak.

My father looked calm as usual and it was pissing me off, "All you ave to do is dance with them. I dont know what is so wrong with dancing. Please?"

I sighed, "Fine... But ONLY if my nad and i can sing one song tonight,"

My father sighed and shook his head, "Fine. Now get out there. There are nice men who want to dance with you!"

I smile at my father. The past week has been great. We went skiing and we talked, and he actually LISTENED! it was just like back before mama passed away.

I smiled as i walked out of the room and back into the ball room.

I walked head first ,becaus emy head was down while i smiled, into a broad chest. I looked up nad saw none other than the great Natsu Dragneel. He was hearing a pinksh red button up shirt with a red vest and black jacket. He had black pants and black shoes. His hair was in its usual spikey way.

"Why, hello, Lucillia," He said my name slow and teasingly.

I scowled at him but said in fake modesty, "Oh, Natsu! Im sorry, i wasnt paying attention where i was going,"

Natsu gave me a dirty look but smiled as another man walked up to us. He had red hair and was wearing a nice white suite. He looked around the same age as my father. But he looked in good health, unlike Jude.

"Mrs, Heartphilia," he said bowing to me and i returned the jesture, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Igneel Dragneel, President of Dragon Slaying Incorperated."

I nodded to him, "Its nice to meet you . Thank you for comming tonight,"

The man smiled, "It is our pleasure. natsu here wanted to ask you for something. Diddnt you Natsu,"

Natsu sighed nad looked at him pleadingly. Igneel gave him a look that sadi, 'do it or else', "I was wondering if you wanted to dance," he mumbled looking at the floor in annoyence.

I raised my eyevrows and said, "It would be my pleasure,"

Of course i wanted to step on his feet the whole time. But i diddnt. the only thing stopping me from it was my father. I was doing it for papa. For papa, For papa...

"Your not too bad at this Nerd," natsu said while we danced.

I scoffed, "I did take dancing lessons for five years,"

Natsu smirked, "its still hard to believe that you are Part fo the heatphilia family. That was your secret,"

I looked at him, "I only diddnt tell because people would want to be my fake freind so they can get close to my father an don the good side of the Heartphilias. I wanted to have friends who diddnt know who i was,"

Natsu snorted, "Well, your going to be bombarded when we get back to school,"

I nodded, "Yeah... oh well i guess,"

The song ended and i got away from the pink haired idiot a fats as i could. I saw a certain group of three as i walked over to them but was stopped by Hibiki Lates. A playboy from Blue pegasis, "Can i have this dance?"

I sighed and nodded. We danced in silence till another person came and asked to 'cut in'.Eventually, i had spent song after song dancing with people who had teased me, ridiculed me, nad thought i was nothing more than poor scum on the bottom of their shoe just months days ago. Even ifi was apart of Misspent gifts i was still messed with.

after most of the guys were done i treaded over to the group that hadnt moved all anight. The only differenc now was that one person had joined them.

"Hey Bunny girl, you have fun?" Gajeel asked smileing and patting my head.

"Come one Gaj, Dont mess with the poor girl, she still has about five to go," Minerva said

I groaned,"Five more?! I cant. Im all danced out. I just cant handle it..."

i took the glass of wine that Minerva was holding and swallowed it all at once.

"Its okay, we care three of those five," Jellal said taking my hand and dragging me back to the dnace floor.

We danced till it was interupted by Sting from Blasted Dragons who flirted witrh me as we danced. Then Gajeel got tired of hearing his stupid pickup lines and took me and we danced. He glared at every guy who looked at me in a protective brotherly way. Rouge came and slipped in Gajeels place and we danced in silence. After the song was over i walked back over to the group.

My last dance was with none other than Zeref. I held myhand out to him. He smiled and took it as we walked over to the middle of the dance floor and danced to a beautiful song.

"So... how have you been liking the party?" I asked him. he was wearing a long black jacket above a pitch black buttonup shirt nad black pants with black elegant boots.

"Its been ok. Its better that your here though," He said.

I smiled. My chest felt warm inside and i felt my cheeks warm up, "Im happy to have been here then,"

He smiled and we danced. It was fun and rokmantic. He was an amazing dancer and we moved in sync. When the song was comming to a close we looked at eachother. I stared into his deep red eyes as he looked into my large brown ones. i swear it was like there was a 'zing' _**(Hotel transylvania everyone! gihi)**_

**Zeref POV**

i looked into her beautiful brown eyes. I have to tell her i thought. Right now.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Lucy..." I opened them again to look at her. She had curiosity in her eyes, "I...i...i l-..." I couldnt do it.

Im such a dissapointment. Just like always. I can never go through with what has to be done. i cant even say on simple phrase.

I love you.

_**ANS THERE YOU GO!**_

_**in sorry for not being to add my song that i was going to... i just didndt want the chapter to get too long. This chapter is long to make up for the shortness of the other one.**_

_**but yeah... ZEREF LOVES LUCY! KWAAAAIIIIIIII**_

_**omg~siyera**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**YOUR REVIEWS HAVE BEEN HEARD!**_

_**reading your reviews make me laugh and smile and they make me feek good. im happy to know you all like it. it makes me warm inside...**_

_**POTATOOOOOEEEESSSSSS!**_

_**im hyper. im in the writing mood, after this chpater ivbe got to add to my other storyes tho. everyone wants me to write more for southparks on facebook. i love that one too... HILARIOUS!**_

_**anyway,**_

_**i dont own fairytail or thousand years by christina perri**_

_**No POV**_

Jude Heartphilia stood on the stage once again and was about tp announce his daughters band.

"Attention guests, We have a special treat for you tonight. My daughter has volenteered her band to sing a song for us. It is for the couples dance. So lease find a partner and enjoy the music,"

He walked off as Lucy, Minerva, Jellal, Zeref, and Gajeel walked on the stage to their respective instraments.

Lucy looked into the crowd. This could be a good time to get sponsors. A lot of rich buisness people where here and hopefuly would like them.

Zeref started with the pinao. After his little solo, Minerva and Jellal joined in and Lucy began to sing,

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

she closed her eys as she sang softly.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

She had both hands on the microphone as the people on the dance floor slow danced with their lovers, or friends, or just random starnger who asked them too.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

she let that go long and closed her eyes again.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

she went softer now.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

she went back to her usual singing voice now'

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

the song came to a closeing and the dancing stopped for everyone to clap.

Misspent Gifts walked off the stage and walked back to the refreshment table. Lucy took some wine and downed it fast getting another glass.

"Hey, slow down there lucy, you dont want an accident to happen tonight now do you?" Jellal sadi alughing at the younger blond.

"I dont care. I had to dance for a long time, and my feet are killing me, so shut up," Lucy said drinking her wine again.

"Well, you just had to go nad ruin the party diddnt you?" Natsus voice rang out from behind them all.

"Im not in the mood for you Dragneel. My feet hurt, im tired and i had to dance with you. So dont mess with me," Lucy said. She was in Dark Lucy mode again _**(I almost forgot about that.) **_

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "You wont do anything in front of all these people. What would your father say about it?"

Lucy growled at him giving him a glare, "Like i give a shit what he thinks. He hasnt vcared about me in a long time. just becaus ewe spent a little time together doesnt cover all the times hes ignored me and pretended i wasnt there. i was just property to him. So why should i give a fuck what he thinks?"

"Such naughty language for a woman," Natsu said taking a glass of wine from the table and sipping it, "i pitty the man who gets stuck with you,"

"Oh you know you want her," Minerva scoffed at the pinkett.

Natsu gagged, "Never. In. . would i want to be left to live my life with a loser bitch like her,"

Zeref growled and stood in front of her, "Dont talk bad about Lucy,"

Natsu looked at the emo boy with an amused look on his face, "Oh? Does someone have a wittle cwush?"

Zeref glared at him and didndt speak.

Natsu smirked, then , "You guys are such losers. Why dont you go and sing Combia around a fire and braid eachothers hair? You dont belolng here," He walked away. But stopped and turned around with a smirk, "Oh, and you guys might as well back out of Sing-a-thon now. Just save your self the embarassment,"

He walked away.

Lucy growled, "I fucking hate that guy. Who the fuck does he think he is? Talking to me like that? He is so lucky i dont go over there and-"

"OKAY!" Gajeel said, "Chill Bunnygirl. He not worth it. We can beat his shitty ass at the competetion. Its only in a couple weeks,"

Lucy took a deep breath and went back to Lite Lucy, "Your right. Thank Gaj. And Zeref that wa really sweet of you,"

She walked over to the oldest teen and kissed him in the cheek. his face imediatly turned as red as a cherry. She smiled with pink tinted cheeks.

Minerva clapped while Gajeel whistled and jellal smiled.

"AWWWWW! Wait til Mira hears this!" Minerva said and walked away to try to find the white haired teen. how they knew eachother was a mystery to the rest of her team mates.

Lucy saw he father wave for her to come to him, "Ive got to go guys. Ill talk to you later,"

She walked away.

Gajeel and Jellal walked to Zeref who was still frozen in his place.

Gajeel smiled nad clasped a hand on the teens shoulder, "Well man, Seems like your strating a game of baseball,"

Zeref looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Gajeel shook his head as Jellal explained, "It mean that your getting ti first base. Good luck opn getting to third," The bluenett winked at the black haired boy whos eyes were wide and made Gajeel laugh.

The rest of the night wasnt so bad. The older poeple strated to leave as the youngers ones stayed to 'party'. The band on the stage started to play some good music and all the teens left where dancing and having fun.

Lucy had left the party early with her father bacuse she wanted to take care of him.

But she could hear the music comming from the ball room.

She smiled at the fun they were having.

_**And there is the party scene.**_

_**the next xhpter will be aboutr Jellal mostly... and his 'comfict' with Erza... maybe ill let them get back together? maybe not... should i? do u think so? since Lucys with Zeref and all... and im not having Gajeel get with anyone because i want him to be the 'heartthrob' of the band. gihi.**_

_**CREATIVITY!**_

_**R&R~siyera**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**OMGGGGG i start school on monday wholly shoes!**_

_**srry im kinda reaking out about it, #^3^#. **_

_**anyway, i first want to say that i am really arry about the spellingb and grammar errors... my hands cant keep up with my brain and i type weird... i end up hitting diffrent keys while i hit the ones i want. I just want to type in a way where i skip words and letters...**_

_**anyway, ive decided that iw ill have Jellal get back with Erza... now all i gotta do is think of why they broke up in the first place...**_

_**anyway thx for all ur reviews i love them and you guys and thx for the support.**_

_**Jellals POV**_

I was sitting on the bed in my cabin.

We come here every winter. Just me, Wally, Sho, Millianna, and Erza. Simon used to but... i dont want to think of that right now.

I looked out the window at the falling snow.

After the Party a few days back we had came up here to relax the rest of the break. It was good to see Wally, Sho and Millianna. They diddnt go to Fiore Academy with me and Erza. They were home schooled and got to travel all around.

I heard my door creak and i ignored it thinking it was the old cabin.

I finally turned my head when i felt someone sit on the bed with me.

"Erza," Was all i said. I went back to looking at the snow while she watched me.

"Jellal," She replied.

I could remember when we were little. We were inseperable. We did everything together and when i wasnt with her she would start to cry and when she wasnt with me i would do everything to find her.

Back then was so easy.

i sighed and thought about _that_ day.

*flashback*

It was sunny and a nice day. i was walking ahppily down the street to school.

I saw a certain head of red just ahead of me and i ran to catch up with her. that was until i notticed her talking to another person. He had long blond hair, from what i could see from the back anyway. He was wearing a Fiore academy uniform with a yello tiger logo on his backpack.

So he was in the Sabertooth House huh?

I slowly followed them. I diddnt care about the looks i got from bystanders who saw me hide behind things and tip toe around. I diddnt care if i looked like a stalker, i was making sure my girlfriend was okay.

I followed them all the way to the school doors. I hid behind the trash cans and saw tghem stop to talk. While they were talking i notticed i was next to someone.

I notticed their blue curly hair first. She had a large sweater on with a skirt nad boots. she had a serious look on her face.

"Juvia?" I asked her. She was apart of Fairytail house with me me and Erza.

She jumped at my voice, "OH! Jellal-san, juvia is sorry. You juist scared Juvia,"

I smiled at her, "What are you doing here?"

Juvia looked back to what she was looking at and answered, "Juvia is watchin Gray-sama. Gray-sama is soooooo cute! juvia cant wait for Gray-sama to ask Juvia to Dance!"

I gave her a weird look. The dane wasnt for months. I shook my head, "Well since you and Gray are dating im pretty sure you would be going to the dance together,"

Juvia smiled big, "Juvia is thankful to you Jellal-san. What are you doing here?" i looked at Erza and Blondie. She was laughing at something he had said. Juvia must have seen and nodded, "Ahhh, Jellal-san is worried about Erza-chan. Because hse is with Rufus-san, huh?"

I nodded. Rufus! i remeber now. She was working a science project with him was she? Well then i have bothing to worry about!

I physically relaxed.

"Well, Juvia has to go. Gray-sama is on the move. See you, Jellal-san!" She said waving to me as she walked after the black haired teen.

I shook my head at her anticts and looked back at Erza. I was happy that nothing was going on. They were just partners. Thats all.

I sighed and was about to walk away till i saw something that made me freeze. Erza had leaned in and gave the blond a kiss.

on the lips.

that lasted about 10 seconds.

they looked to be enjoying it.

i rubbed my eyes as they pulled back and smiled at each other. They said something then walked away in opposite directions.

I thought about what i had seen all day.

I saw Erza after school and confronted her.

"Erza," I said.

She looked at me with a smile, "Jellal! I was looking for you all day where have you been?"

I diddnt move, "Avoiding you," I deadpanned. I relished in the look of confusion on her face, "I saw you. This morning. I saw you with Rufus,"

Erza looked like a deer in headlights and started mumbling escuses, "Jellal, let me explain, you see-"

Jellal shook his head, "No. I will not listen to your petty escuses. Im sorry Erza, but we are over,"

I walked away as she fell to her knees in guilt. My face, was divid of emotion as i walked away.

*Flashback ends*

"Whatd do you want?" I asked the red head not looking at her.

"I wanted to apologize," She said looking at her hands, "For everything,"

"Sorry aint gonna fix this," I replied looking at her finally.

She looked up at me from her hands. I saw the guilt and sorrow in them. Dont break Jellal. Dont break, "I know... But, i was hoping we could try,"

I sighed and we looked at eachother for a while, "Things arent gonna go right back to the way they were,"

She nodded looking oput to the snow, "I know. I was just thinking that we could start off before all that drama happened,"

i watched her as she looked out the window. I was trying to figure her out. She was a mystery. One minuet she can be the Titania that she is known for, the next she can be a vulnerable girl. No matter what people said, she had feelings too...

but so do i.

"Well then," I say and she looks at me suprised, "I guess we can do that. But lets stat from the beguinning. For now we are just friends,"

She nodded vigurously, "Of course!"

I smiled inwardly at her, "We can act like friends usually do... but things wont be the same,"

Erza smiled greatfully at me and wrapped her arms around me.

I stiffned. She put her face in the crook of my chest and cryed happy nad sad tears mixed, "i really am sorry about the whole Rufus thing. I have no idea what cam over me. Its been horrible not being able to talk to you. You really were my best friend,"

I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around her, "I know, and its been hell for me too,"

We just stayed like that for a while. It was nice. I was happy to have my best friend back. Whether things can be back to the way they were but im appy i have her back.

_**And there is some JERZA people! i really ship them tho. its really cute.**_

_**So yeah i know that erzas kind of OOC. and so i had to have them all fighting their own demons. I know i am.**_

_**I like that idea of Gajeel and Minerva being matchmakers... itd be a twist wouldnt it? gihi. **_

_**But anyway, Erza is going to start being nice to the members of Misspent Gifts and kind of stck up for them against Natsus dickness (LMAOOOOO NEW WORD!)**_

_**anyway yolo people byeee~~~iyeeee**_

_**brobroyolo~siyera**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys long time no see. Im sorry its been so long. School started and ive been busy. Im finally a freshman so WHOOOOYYYAAAA!**_

_**higfhschool isnt that bad. Its actually fun. except for one of my friends... i think hes got the wrong idea about us... but enough abouut my persoiinal probs.**_

_**Let me get to the story. funny, im having themm go back to school when school started again, gihi im weird.**_

_**I dont own Fairytail or Skycraper by demi lovato... (I dont think ive done this song yet... have i? someone tell me!)**_

**No one POV**

Walking down the street you could see snow on the ground melting from the sun that is finally peeking through the clouds. It was a quiet morning. Not much going on around the town.

But you could see a little group of poeple all walking to the one and only Fiore Academy.

It diddnt look too good either...

"WHAT! Why would Loke just drop out like this? Thre are already a small amount of Solos. Now he has to go and run off with the mail girl who always says sorry? What is goin through that damn kids mind! Isnt school improtant to him? Doesnt he belong to some big and fancy family? and he doesnt even have to take over the damn company! He has 3 older brothers!"

Minerva smiled and sweatdropped at the blonds rant. She really wasnt happy when she came back from her visit with here dad to find that Loke had dropped out of school and ran away with Aries, the schools mail girl.

Who knows where they are now.

"Chill bunnygirl. he left, big deal. You can just show how amzingly bad ass it is to be a Solo," Gajeel replied.

"Gajeel right. We dontb have time to worry about a stupid kid who dropped out. The Sing-a-thon is just two weeks away. We need to practice. Not only that but we have to individually as well," Jellal replied matter of factly.

Minerva chuckled at the bluenetts speech, "Theres Jellal for you. The mother hen of the group,"

Jellal blushed and ounched Minerva in the arm who just laughed.

Lucy was still huffing in the back of the group with Yukino and Zeref.

"Its okay Lucy. The three of us wont be that bad. Loke was always trying to get into your room anyways. Itll be good to get a break from him right?" Yukino said with a nice smile.

"Yeah, i never really like the prevert anyway," Zeref added softly. he might have opened up more, but he was still quiet.

Lucy sighed as they came up to the school, "Your right. ill just have to make due with it,"

"Thats the spirit!" yukino cheered.

They split up to their classes.

All excpet two though.

After the bell rang, Minerva and Gajeel went into the boys bathroom, without anyone knowing for Minervas sake, and just chilled there.

Gajeel pulled out a cigarett and lit it making Minerva gag, "How can you smoke those things?" she asked maing a grossed out face.

Gajeel shrugged, "just can. want some vod?"

Minerva looked at him as he pulled out a small bottle of vodka. She glared at him and took it from his hand, opening it and taking a large drink wincing at the strong taste.

Gajeel laughed, "so u like alcohol but not cigaretts?"

Minerva shrugged, "No one knows this but i have asthma and it strated because of my father and his damn chainsmoking. He such a son of a bitch when it comes to me,"

Gajeel took another drag and made sure to blow it in the opposite direction than the girl, "I started smoking because of my dad. He always wants me to do shit his way and im tired of it. Things got better when i became friends with Levy but now shes always with Speedy,"

Minerva took another drink, They passed the bottle between the two of them, "Do you like her?"

Gajeel choked as hje inhaled the smoke, "w-what!"

he baerly got out in a gasp trying to breath.

Minerva slapped his back to help, "I said, 'so you like her?' Levy i mean,"

Gajeel got quiet as he took another drag of his cigarett even though he choked less than a minuet ago, "Nah. I used to think i did... But i think ive got my eye on another person,"

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And whos that?"

Gajeel took a drink of the vodka and shook his head, "Hell no Min, like hell im telin you,"

Minerva whinned, "AWWWW but im your best freind!"

"No your not," gajeel said back.

"Im ONE of them at least," She replied. After she decided she wasnt going to get him to spill she decided to change to naother subject, "Soooooooo... You notice the way Luce and Zeref look at eachother?"

Gajeel chuckled, "What, Like how Nite looks like he wants to push her up against the wall and-"

"Yeah," she interupted him before he could finish that sentence.

"What about it?" He asked taking a swig from the bottle.

"I dont think they relize they are looking at eachother like that," She concluded.

Gajeel looked at her with a bored face, "No shit sherlock,"

Minerva punched him in the arm and took the bottle taking a drink, "Which means! We have to help them a little bit,"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the purple haired teen, "And how are we supposed to do that?"

Minerva smiled evilly, "We play matchmaker,"

Gajeel looked at her like she was crazy and shook his heasd taking a drag, "I think youve been hanging with Mira too long,"

"Im serious Gaj. They need help if we ever want our poor little piano emo and blond beauty to confess!" She said pleading.

"Look, You can do whatever you want Minerva. But im Not gettiong in it. Everytime this type of thing happens in the movies it backfires,"

Minerva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Those wer movies Gajeel, They arent real life,"

Gajeel shrugged, "Im still not doing it,"

Minerva gave him a puppy dog face whichhe ignored," pweese gajeeewl?"

Gajeel looked at the wall away from the begging girl.

She started to make puppy noises.

He took a deep angery breath and sighed, "Fine!" He growled, and pointed a finger at the girl, "But if it backfires..."

Minerva smiled ahppily, "It wont, My plan is fool proof!"

Gajeel took a drink from the alcohol and mumbled, "Good, theres a lot of fools around here,"

"What was that?" Minerva asked threatingly.

Gajeel fake smiled and waved her off, "Nothing! Nothing! So whats the plan?"

Minerva smiled evilly and motioned for him to lean in.

Whe he did she wispered a feew words, "Jealousy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukino sighed as she walked to the music room.

She was actually kind of bummed out that Loke would just up and leave them... But at least he left a crad! She thought.

As she neared the music room she thought about why she waas going there.

No one knew this, but Yukino loved to sing. She was actually pretty good at it too. Not as good as Lucy she thought, But still pretty good.

She had signed up for the sing-a-thon, just like all the others. She diddnt tell nayone though because she was afraid they would tease her even more than they already did.

She opened the door and ws greeted by the music teacher, "OH! Hello Yukino! Here for your usual time?" Lyra asked the teen.

Yukino nodded, "Yup. Im have the perfect song to practice today too,"

Lyra smiled knowingly, "Is it about that boy you like? What was his name again?"

Yukino blusehed, "S-Sting, and yes... One day hell notice me, more than just the little Solo who is nothing. I promis it!"

Yukino walked over to theradio and put in a CD.

"Thats good Yukino. Hes crazy not to like you alreday and after you confess through song at the sing-a-thon. Theres no way he can decline!"

Yukino nodded and started the music, and strated to sing softly not turning around.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

she stayed where she was but you could see the pain in her expressions as she sang,

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

She sighed and turned around to walk to her backpack, and pulled out a picture of a younger her and a blond boy smileing holding hands,

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

she had little tears running down her cheeks as she sang and put the picture away ,

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

She had a look of determination on her face, no more tears.

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

she walked back to the sterio(?) and put a hand on the top with anger,

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

she turned and walked to her backpack once more picking it up and putting it on walking to the door,

_(Like a skyscraper)_

she walked out of the room without turning off the music as she mothed the last words as she walked down the hall with determination.

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

She was going to show her childhood friend that she was much more than Solo trash. And she was going to do it in front of everyone...

At the Sing-a-thon.

_**And there is some YUKINO! i personally love her. i also love the stingxYukino pairing... tho i like almost every pairing in fairytail... Excet grayxerza... NOOOO!**_

_**but yeah, i HAD to add a song.**_

_**It was hard to decide ewhat song to have her sing. I went to spotify and just went to requinted love, (one sided love) nad listened to song after song, trying to find the perfect one for her.**_

_**I love this and thought it was perfect.**_

_**Also what the little non singing parts in the story is her faighing a war against herself and her fear. She and Sting are childhood friends but after he became apart of Sabertooth and she became a Solo they drifted apart and he doesnt even acnoledge her. She loves him tho...**_

_**and she is determined to show him she is good newough for him to love back. and evenn if he doesnt, at least she can get it out and finally let it go.**_

_**also FYI! did any of you notice who i made Solos? I made the celestial mages and 'dark' mage nad celestial spirits Solos... for a reason though. They are special and im going to prove it.**_

_**I also too one of my reviewers advbice and decide to make Gajeel and Minerva Mtahcmakers for Lucy and Zeref. **_

_**i have big plans for this story... and i might have to do a seqal if it gets too long because i have a lot of ideas... and a twist is comming up btw.**_

_**again im sorry for thew hold up on the update... been busy... School is crazy and its PACKED! its the second day of school and i got a pile of homwwork that im doing as i write this.**_

_**but yeah, stay cool fools~siyera**_


	18. authors note

I want you all to know that i have enjoyed writting for you sooo much. You all made me happy and feel good about myself.

I love writting nad wish i could finish this story and my others... but im not sure i can...

I guess youll find out in the next couple days...

anyway,you dont have too worry just some crap thats going on with me thats all ^3^

im sorry, i know that i never got a chance to finish this but if i dont update in the nextmonth at the most... someone else can 'adopt' my stories... just as long as you let people know that i was the original writer gihi.

Im very sorry about this inconveinience... i love you guys.

and rememebr that if anything is going on, always think about the good stuff. Even if its just that maybe you got the cookie you wanted at lunch today. as long as its good.

and dont be afraid to talk to someone if you want to... trust me on that one.

no matter the size of your problem its important.

Just like i stated in 'Not So Diffrent', when i had kenny say all those things to clyde, it wasnt just for him. it was all true. i was hoping that you guys would be able to take a lesson from that.

Dont follow in my lead. Im a terrible person. No matter if i write good, act nice, am a good friend. I know im a terrible person.

But that dfoesnt mean you have to be too.

So yeah, im sorry, but read the first couple paragraphs again.

I guess ill see you guys sometime i the next month... maybe.

~Siyera Mea Angelic King (SMAK101)


	19. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, sorry to have maybe worried you guys with that last authors note... i kinda it the bottom you know?**_

_**I... im not sure how to explain it... but lets just say i tried to do something terrible. But its okay. see? im fine. **_

_**I had some... demons? i guess? to fight... but im back. and better than ever...**_

_**You see, i have a lot of problems. But i like to write to let myself feel better. And after what i tried to do diddnt work.. for the second time actually... I figured that it just wasnt my time you know?**_

_**But no worries, im all good.**_

_**Anyways back to the story. I have had an apifany! (or however you splel that lmao)**_

**Lucy POV**

I walked down the hall with my head down. I really diddnt want to see anyone of Blasted Dragons at the moment. All i wanted to do was get to the music room wher i could practice for sing-a-thon.

I passed Lissanna, Juvia, and Erza. None of them looked my way, thank god.

As i snuck a glance behind my back at them i ran into a body.

"OI! Watch wer your going Loser!" An obnoxious voice said rudely.

I looked up nad saw Natsu Dragneel standing there with Gray Fullbuster behind him and Rogue Cheney behind him. I gave Natsu a dirty look and scoffed, "Wow... im sorry. i must have missed the sign that said, "Big Idiot Ahead" My bad,"

Gray snickered getting a glare from Natsu. And Rogue smirked.

"Just get out of my way before i make you," Natsu threatned.

"Leave her alone and just walk around her Natsu," Rogue said. Lucy gave him a confused look.

He was one of the nicer people in Blasted Dragons. He smiled apologetically to Lucy as Natsu scoffed and pushed past her.

"Im sorry about him. I dont really lknow why hes so rude to you," Rogue said.

Lucy shook her head, "It doesnt matter. You better catch up ro him,"

Rogue nodded, "Before i leave can i ask you a quesrion?"

"Sure," I said cautiously.

He sighed and looked at the floor befdore he spoke in a quiet voice, "Does.. hm.. does minerva have a, uh, boyfriend?"

I raised my eyebrows in shock at the black haird teen. Did i just hear him right? "What?"

Rouge was now blushing as he repeated, "Does minerva have a boyfriend,?"

I really? i thought but instead said, "Why?"

Rouge twindled this fingers together still looking at the ground, "Well, ahem... i was just w-wondering..."

I nodded smirking, "I see... No she doesnt at the moment. Do you want me too..."

Rouge snapped his head up and looked at me with wide eyes, "NO! I mean, no. That is not needed... i just wanted to know,"

I chuckled and shook my head, "Okay, okay, I understand."

Rouge nodded slowly and said goodbye walking away.

I watched his retreating form and shook my head at his rediculousness. Looks like i got some match making to do, i thought and walked to my class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where the hell are they? I said looking at my watch.

It was ten past six and if they diddnt get here soon, the mucis room could be taken by someone else.

We needed this practice time. The sing-a-thon was next week! I still diddnt know what song i was going to do, and the band still had to decide out of two songs. I diddnt know if Minerva, Gajeel, Jellal or Zeref had chosen a song either.

I blushed when i thought about Zeref.

Im not really sure what my feelings for the black haired teen were. I mean, I had firted with him, and i always feel warm in my chest when he shows that delicate smile that he shows noone but me and few others.

I diddnt know iif this was just some childish crush or, dare i say it, love.

My mother use to tell me that when she had fallen in love with my father, she had felt like she was flaoting on a cloud, with her head in the clouds. Like she could do anything. She said that love was wanting happiness for someone, even if that means you dont get your own.

I use to not understand that. Im not even sure if i do now. But i knwo that one day i will.

Untill then i will keep with what i ahve now. My band, my father, my friends.

"LUCY!" I hear from behinf me.

I turn around and see a breathles Minerva.

"Min? what wrong? Did you run all the way here? Wheres everyone else?" I asked confused.

"No time... to explain..." She said in between breaths.

I looked at her worried, "What going on did something happen?"

Minerva took one large breath and seemed to calm down dramatically, "Sorry. i just heard something amazing! Guess what i just saw!"

I smiled at her nateral craziiness, "I have no idea,"

Minerva grinned widely, "I just saw Ultear flirting with Zeref! Isnt that just soooo adorible!"

I froze. Ulear? Flirting with Zeref? Diddnt she transfer schools a while ago? "What do you mean? I thought shetransfered schools,"

Minerva shook her head, "Nope. Appearently she was just taking some extra classes out of country. Weird right? They actually had a thing a few years back. I guess she wants to pick up where they left off,"

I felt a pang in my chest. I dont know what it was but i diddnt like it. What did she mean, want to pick up where they left off?, "What do you mean?"

Minerva looked at me questioningly, "I think she might still have feelings for him. And i think he never really got over her either. It would be so cute if they got together dont you think? I tried to find the rest of the gang but i totally forgot about prctice then i came and ran here. Apperently they arent here though..."

I diddnt know why but i felt depressed at what she had just said. Zeref and Ultear? I just diddnt hook in my mind.

"Hey? You opkay Luce?" Minerva saked grabbing my shoulders.

I looked at her and shook my head, "What? Oh yes im fine sorry i kinda spaced out there. Hey, Lets just cancle practice today okay?"

Minerva looked at me confuse, "What? But what about the sing-a-thon? We have to get ready. We still dont even know what we're going to sing,"

i waved her off an pulled away from her hands plasturing a fake smile on my face, "Its all good well, just do 'Changf' okay? Tell everyone when you see them,"

Minerva looked at me but said, "Okay..."

I smiled and waved to her as i walked away from her. When i truned around i dropped the fake smile and frowned saddly. Why is Ultaer and Zeref making me feel like this? I shouldnt care should i? What he does isnt my buisness right?

Then why do i feel so empty right now?

**Minervas POV**

When Lucy turned the corner i smirked and pulled my phone out calling my partner.

"Howdit go?" he asked. No hello or anything, Right down to buisness.

"She bought it," I said smirking.

The person on the other side sighed, "I dont think this is a good idea... What if she confront Zeref about this?"

"She wont, trust me," I said Confidently.

"I still dont think we are going at this the right way," my partner said.

I chuckled, "Dont worrie Gajeel. It will all turn out great. No worries, Hakuna Matata,"

"Dont do that agin. You will ruin that movie for me," gajeel said.

I laughed, "You diddnt strike me as a disney person, Gaj,"

Gajeel growled into the phone, "Im just full of suprises,"

"As Much fun as finding out more suprises of your are, i have to go. I have the other one to take care of," I said looking at my watch, "Oh and practice has been cancled, we are just going to do 'Change',"

"Fine call me after youve done, him, okay?" Gaj said.

"Will do metal face, laters!" i said fast beforte he could yell about my nick name for him.

I shut my phone and put it in my pocket walking to my next victim.

Zeref.

_**And now the plan has been set in motion. Can anyone guess how its going to go? Again im going to aqpologize for my gramer and spelling errors. Its not that im bad at spelling (though i am bad at that too)Its just that my laptops keyboard sucks and the keys sometimes stick and my fineres are small and i can only type so fast and my mind is to quick, my fingers cant keep up.**_

_**But yeah, Lucy is doing some match makingherself now!**_

_**EEEPPP! **_

_**i never really thought about rouge x minerva... but i think it would do good in this story.i mean, Lucy had Zeref, Jellal has Erza, gajeels got all his fan girls, Yukino eventually get Sting (you all knew that was comming) Natsu... idk yet. So now Minerva gets Rouge.**_

_**Maybe ill have him not be apart of blasted dragons anymore too! He wont join Misspent Gifts, he just wont be apart of Blasted dragons either. he will be a solo performer.**_

_**ANYWAY!**_

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**thanks and dont worry im much better now.**_

_**YOLO! (trust me)~siyera**_


	20. Chapter 18

_**Four day weekend so hopefully i can get a lot of stpries done! or updated i mean gihi**_

_**anyway to the story!**_

_**i dont own fairy tail or fall for you by secondhand serenade**_

_**Lucys POV**_

I walked down the hall cunfused. I diddnt understand why i was so upset from hearing that Zeref was hanging around another girl. Its not like i own him or anything. We are just ban d more...

Right?

I shook my head. Damn Minerva.

It wasnt her fault i shouldnt be getting nagery at her. She doesnt know how i feel about Zeref... Hell _I_ dont know how i feel about Zeref.

God why does highschool have to be so confusing?

I wasnt paying attention where i was going and ran into a body.

"Shit! Sorry i should have been paying attention," I said looking at who i bumped into and see a head of pink hair. I groan inwardly.

"Oh Luce, sorry. i shouldnt just be standing out here," Natsu said dazed.

I raised an eyebrow. Usually hes being all dicky to me at this point, "Hey are you okay?"

He sighed and slid to the floor sitting in the middle of teh empty hallway. I looked at him knowing i had a wierd look on my face. I looked around then back to him.

He looked so dejected, lifeless. What happened for the Flame King to have ended up like this?

"I dont know anymore," He said looking at the ground.

I sighed. Im too nice for my own good, i thought as i knelt down in front of him, "Hey its gonna be alright. My day hsnt been exactly all sparckled and sunshine either,"

He looked up at me. He looked like he was going to cry and this scared me. natsu always seemed so confident, like nothing could touch him. But you cant judge a book by his cover i guess.

"Did you break up with your girl friedn then see her with someone else and want her back but know she wont come back to you becasue shes a bitch?" Natsu said, then he sighed and looked back to the ground, "But i still love her,"

My heart almost went out to the bully. We were kindof in the same boat.

"Hey," I say with a smile, "Dont give up, go and get her back, If i know Lissanna, which i dont, Then im sure she will come back into your arms. I mean look at you. Your a lead singer in a popular band, you are star football player on the school team, your smart and handsome, any girl would be crazy to not want you,"

He looked at me then smirked, "Does that mean you want me too?"

I laughed, "Oh my god, nice try Dragneel i wouldnt touch you for a million dollars. I like someone else. So just go get off your ass and get Lissanna back,"

He looked at me and stood up, "Your right! THanks Luigi, but tis doesnt mean we are friends,"

"Wouldnt dream of it," I say back with a slute and walked away.

I watched him go.

Well, at least he has an answer to his problem, i thought and went back to walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Natsus POV**

After i left the loser i walked out the school to Lissannas house.

I knew exactly what i was going to do. I was going to win her back. I dont evemn know why i broke up with ehr in the first place... I guess i was just confused with lust for winning.

No i know im going to win the Sing-a-thon but that doesnt mean i cant ahve the girl too.

I walked to her house and stood outside the doors.

I froze. Im Natsu Dragneel and im freaking out over a girl.

Lucy was right, i could get any girl i wanted. I can believ i got help from my rival enemy. How low can i get?

I sighed and knowcked on the door. While i waited for her to answer i pulled out my phone getting my instrament app. I was going to sing a little song fpr her.

I knew she woudl answer because i saw her brother and sister leave when he came up to the estate.

The door swung open to reavel a beautiful white haired girl in a white tank top and black gym shorts.

"Natsu?"

"Hey Lissanna, i wanted to do something. Can you please listen?"

Lissanna looked at him weirdly but nodded.

He smiled and started to play the piano on his app.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

when i finished the song i smiled sheepishly at Lissanna who was standing there expressionless.

I looked at the ground, "Yeah... Thats all iw wanted to say. I love you Lissanna, im sorry i ever brke up with you,"

I turned around and started to leave till i felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Natsu wait,"

I turned around to be smothered ina kiss by the girl.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she rans her hands through my hair while we kissed.

When we pulled away i rest my head on hers and we stare at eachother.

"I love you too," She said.

I smiled a toothey grin and we kissed again.

_**LMAOOOOO I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING! I want to put can you feel the love tonight from lion king in this with gajeel and Minerva being timone and pumba while Lcy and Zeref are simba and nala, and lucy will sing Simbas version and Zeref woudl sing Nalas... but you know im too lazy to go back and put it in...**_

_**But yeah, i put a little nice Natsu and some NALI get over it. i thought it would be good okay? i ahve the best ideas forthw songs. and one of them is going to make me(and you) laugh sooooo hard. i knwo it will, maybe two of them too!**_  
_**Youll just ahve to read to find out!**_

_**R&R andks for all the followers and favs people. im soo happy it makes me super happy!**_

_**IM NOT ALONE! completely~siyera**_


	21. Chapter 19

**I dont own What hurts the most by rascal flatts or fairytail**

**Nobodys POV**

Minerva stood outside Skylite Bowl looking at her watch. Zeref was supposed to meet her here at seven and it was seven o' three.

"Hey," a quiet voice said from behind her.

She jumped holding her chest, "Wholly shit, Zeref you scared me!"

He looked at her expressionless.

She sighed, "I brought you here because i have someone i want you to see!"

She cragged him inside thebowling alley and walked to a table tyaht had another [erson sitting there.

"Hey Ultear! Look who i brought!" She said happily gestureing towards Zeref who loked at her wide eyed.

"ZEREF! HEY! Long time no see!" Teh other girl said jumping up to hug both of them.

Zeref just stood there.

They all sat down and Ultear and Minerva got straight to talking while Zeref just sat there thinking.

_What the hell is Ultear doing here? thought she moved. What is Minerva up to?_ he then Ultear jumped up and dragged Zeref to the dance floor saying something about her favorite song.

She placed his hand on her waist and he put her hand around his neck as they danced.

"So, How've you been Zer?" Sher asked him.

"Fine Thank you," He said quietly.

She giggled, "Same old qiuet polite Zeref as ever i see. Gotten over me yet?"

"Yes," Zeref deadpaned.

Ultear pouted, but smiled flirtasiously, "Well maybe we can try to start agin huh?"

She mived one of her hands down his chest to the waist band of his pants.

He gasped and pulled her hand away, "No,"

Ultear looked at him, "But you never minded before!"

"Well im diffrent than i was then. Im part of a band, im doing good i school and i found a person i like an dim not having you ruin all that,"

She glared at him, "Oh really? Lets just see about that,"

She then pushed herself on him and kissed him.

His eyes widened in suprise. He heard a gasp and quickly pushed the other girl away turning around. What he saw made his heart break.

Lucy was standing there next to a shocked Minerva. She had tears in her eyes and her face had utter betrale on it.

He walked towards her just to be held back by Ultear. he watched Lucy run out the bowling alley crying.

Zeref felt like shit.

He turned around and glared at Ultear whocrambled back in fear, "You bitch! I told you no, but you had to be the little whore you are and ruin the only good thing that might have happened in my life!"

He stomped away out the bowling a=ignoring the protests from Minerva.

He got outside and looked around for lucy but coudlnt find her anywhere. he hung his head and walked down the street.

He put some head phones oin and played a sad song that hew forgot he even had on his playlist.

He sang along to it.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_

_But that's not what gets me_

He kicked a rock with his foot as he sang along to the music pounding in his ears.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Stupid Ultear ahving to kiss him in public, Or even at all.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

he had to fix this.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say (much to say)_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do, oh._

but how?

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say (to say)_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

He smiled. He knew just the right way, all he needed was some help.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

he ran to the person who coudl help him get Lucy back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MInervas POV**

"Hey, Part two has been set in motion, hell be going to you ow for help," I said in the phone when Zeref had left after Lucy.

I felt kidn of bad for what i did but i knew they wouldnt ever act on their feelings if we hadnt stepped in. At least it diddnt backfire.

"Okay, ill tell him what you told me," My partner said.

"Okay, ive got to go check on Lucy now, Ill talk to ya later," I said and hung up.

I sighed. Hopefully Lucy will be better when Zeref comes.

_**SOOOO i made it to where it diddnt back fire... yet... the next chaptyer will be sad so im sorry.**_

_**This chapter kind a sucked. I kind of rushed it and im sorry.**_

_**but it will get better i promis.**_

_**THE SIMPSONS MARATHON!~siyera**_


End file.
